The Suicide Note
by Katia11
Summary: No one thought much of the girl who commited suicide and drew dark pictures, until people started dying. The only connection, her name, and the suicide note. ( JC and SL)
1. Messed Up

Ya, I know another mixed up story line is Saving Love.. But it will get easy to understand in the end, just stick with it... ( if your reading it) and this is hopefully going to be better! Hope you enjoy my story, The Suicide Note -kTe-

**Messed Up**

No one considered her to be much of an anything... her name was Brea Felon. She dressed in all black, and was thought to be pure evil. It was rumored you could find in her in the darkest alley, of the narrowest street, muttering what seems to be spells and curses under the dark sky. They said she drew violent pictures of killing people , or a person, and they said she was depressed and suicidal. She was at all the sporting events in those black clothes, with her CD player playing what people said was dark, devil music. She could always be found by her locker, muttering under her breath.. Spells and incantations of sorts.

No one considered it much of a step when they found the body of Brea Felon with 5 fatal stab wounds through her chest. They were even less surprised when they found the suicide note.

Whoever is reading this, you are wasting your time, there is no saving me now.. See you on the other side.. I am worth nothing.. Nothing..................

And then the note ended. No one cried.. No one could cry. Not even our hero Jimmy could. She was a nobody.

He stood in the hallway. There was no sound today, after all, that girl had just died. That seventh grader everyone thought was a witch. He felt guilty that he could not be sad. It made him feel worse knowing that everyone else felt the same way. Even Cindy Vortex. He stared into his empty locker, and on the other side of the hallway was a blank locker being searched. It was that girls. No one even really knew her name. A dog started barking, but it was just some meat that the girl had hidden in her locker. Why would she hide meat of all things? Oh well, who cared? He did, he wanted to know why this girl had never been thought of before.. But isn't that the way it goes with everyone? Only when you die you are really recognized. It was a vicious cycle. If only people would appreciate people in life... 'wow' he thought to himself. ' I sound like one of those help guides you pick up at the funeral home' he laughed to himself as he started to his next class. No one flinched as they passed the now being emptied locker. Nothing weird could be found. The team of investigators couldn't find anyone that knew anything about her.. Except that she drew. She drew all over her notebooks and her books. They all looked the same. A heart with a large black dagger through it and in the center was written the word. 'Death' they stared at the book. They had found the cause of her weirdness, she was one of those obsessed with death.

About three days after she was gone, and buried a local basketball game was going on. And the star player Brady O' Conner was dribbling the ball, when all of a sudden, he started to scream. "BREA!!!!! I'M COMING FOR YOU BREA!" and then he fell to the floor. He was fine, but he said he saw Brea, her black clothes, her stare, those eyes were telling him to come with her. To die, to leave the world and come with her. He had agreed, but then she left him and he got very frightened. The police thought it was very odd. And then they noticed something engraved on his arm.

It was a heart, with a black dagger running through it, with the word 'Death' written in the center!!!! They immeatiatly transferred him to the local hospital. He started slowly to go insane. Screaming "Brea!!!" in the middle of the night. Cold sweats. And then one Saturday morning they entered his room, and found Brady in his bed, with five fatal wounds through his chest. And a suicide note in his hand.

Whoever is reading this, you are wasting your time, there is no saving me now.. See you on the other side.. I am worth nothing.. Nothing..................

The suicide note curse had begun.


	2. Rumors

Welcome my friends to another spell binding chapter of The Suicide Note! -kTe-

**Rumors**

The whole school was shocked, the star of the basketball team, was dead. He had committed suicide! Of all people Brady O' Connor committed suicide! And the rumor was he had that mark! The mark of the suicide note curse. It already was all over the school. Like some sort of wild fire or something. Jimmy didn't believe a word of it. They were speaking of ghosts and people actually coming back to get those who were mean to them.. Seriously? Who believed them? Well he sure didn't. He had always been a skeptic about rumors. Most of the time they were lies anyways. He remembered the time the rumor had sparked about him loving Cindy. That couldn't be more of a lie! _Well okay.. _He admitted to himself.. _I do.. But they don't know that_. He laughed and started to his first class. The girls were whispering all around him. It was like they were talking about him. They were talking about that girl. Sure enough even the teachers didn't acknowledge her being dead. Brady was being talked about more and she was just the blame. They only said.. ' the ghost of the suicide girl' they had like a minute of silence for Brady! And none for that poor girl! Jimmy sat astonished. Did no one have an interest in her?

The school bell rang and the class began. The girls were passing notes. Including Cindy, he wanted to take that stupid little note away from her and burn it. Even if that girl was dark, there was no reason to say that she was evil or whatever. He'd never believe that a person so could be so truthfully evil. He knew that there was some people who were, but something just didn't click in his head. Lwuckily they were discussing chemicals today. Since he loved talking about chemicals it could take his mind off of things. It's the only thing he could possibly understand in this world. He looked over at Sheen who was sitting across the row from him. He had a drawing on his book cover. It was a huge heart with the word " Libby" on it. He rolled his eyes._ Man,_ he thought to himself, _they are so PDA_! Sheen looked at him as he heard his laughter. Jimmy just smiled and pretended he was laughing at something stupid he did. Libby was sitting right in front of Jimmy and most of the time, Sheen could be found staring at the back of her head. Jimmy also stared at the back of her head, desperately trying to figure out what on earth Sheen saw in Libby. But anyone would roll over dead in laughter if he told that he loved who did... Cindy Vortex. So many people would blackmail him. At least Sheen stands a chance. If you didn't know that Libby liked Sheen, either you were stupid or just dang blind.

" Jimmy? Are you with us today?" Mrs. Granite's voice called. He snapped from his thoughts.

" What was the question sorry, I just was having a moment.."

" What is the best solution to detect someone about to commit suicide?"

" What does that have to do with chemicals?"

" Wow you really haven't been listening have you? I changed the lesson plan, we are talking about the better solutions for suicide..."

" Oh, well then, probably if they talk about death, start giving away stuff, start talking about blood or whatever..."

" Correct... 10 points from you for not listening.." she scolded. He frowned.

" But 5 for getting right when you weren't!" She joyfully said. All of a sudden he was glad that he read that book about the girl who was so depressed after one of her friends committed suicide. That book put it all in black print. HOW TO DETECT SUICIDE THOUGHTS. He laughed. Thank you Mr. Hans! Mr. Hans was the local health teacher. And he made them read that on the section about a year ago on suicide. Jimmy stared at the teacher who was now grinning broadly. She handed out a pamphlet just like the one they got last year. Why did it matter now? It didn't matter before, when that poor girl died. He read the delicate pages which all sounded like never ending non -sense. He enclosed the paged pamphlet inside of his book and listened to the sound of the first bell sounding. Next class: Global History. He was sure there would be plenty of notes. So he went back to his locker, across the hall from what he had heard was the " Haunted" locker. He just scoffed at this idea. He hadn't heard anything unusual around those parts. And he was there almost 24/7. It was stupid how stupid people could be. Oh well , what could one boy do about it. He may have been a genius, but he couldn't work miracles. He couldn't change the school's perspective. Even if it wasn't his own. He had met a few so called " People" like Brea., and not all of them were suicidal and dark. They just liked black. He had to admit the " Devil Music" was a lil bit scary. But did anyone actually really know what was playing in her CD player? No one could possibly know that but her, because he was almost sure noone had ever asked her. No one could have the courage to ask her. There was no hope in this argument. He would just have to deal with it. He arrived in his Global Studies class and sat down. His hunch was confirmed when the teacher told them to get out there notes. He sighed and pulled out his notebook. He hated notes, but who didn't? His pencil made the marks and his eyes read the words on the overhead. But his mind was elsewhere. Today was just one of those days, that daydreaming could be accepted. Finally the notes ended and the teacher passed out a worksheet. _Such fun_ he thought as he turned the pages of his Global book searching for answers to the worksheet. He worked endlessly, relentlessly. BRING!! The loud bell made him jump a little bit. He slammed his book shut. Off to English next, oh his favorite class. They were going to have to do a report on suicide or something like that he was sure. His hunch again was confirmed. He decided he was way to good at predicting what was going to happen.

The rest of the day passed, uneventfully, except people kept talking about Brady. And personally he resented them for doing it. They just couldn't shut up about it. He just laughed. Low, shallow people, there source of gossip is someone else's pain.. What a world. He grabbed his books and shoved them into his backpack. Today was Friday and it was the first official 'Football' game of the season. The Retroville Retro's would be playing the Tetra Tigers. They would lose for sure. Jimmy wasn't going to go..... until he finally got so bored he had to. He ran over to the field and as he passed the locker room he heard a loud scream. He hurried inside of the Boys Locker room. Sure enough the star football player, Henry McDonald was staring at his forearm in the mirror, he was as white as a ghost.

" WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG?" Jimmy asked a little bit unsure if he wanted to find out or not. Henry turned to face him and showed him the forearm he seemed so interested in. Sure enough. The mark was there. Jimmy touched his arm, and inspected the mark. It was like it had been burned into his arm. The heart with the black dagger with the word death in the middle. His heart skipped a beat. It was the truth! There was some sort of a curse. He looked into the star football players eyes which now showed very evident fear.

" I'm next aren't I?" Jimmy flinched at the question.

" Well according to the mark you are.. But keep an open mind.. It could be just a coincidence..." Jimmy said. He of course truly believed this statement. Until Henry eyes sort of glazed over and started screaming, "BREA!!!!! I'M COMING FOR YOU BREA!" and then his eyes slammed shut and Jimmy caught him just before he slammed into the ground. Jimmy slowly lowered him onto the floor. About three seconds later he woke up again, covered in a cold sweat. He stared into Jimmy's eyes.

" I saw her Jimmy.. I saw that girl!!"

" Brea?"

" Ya, the one who killed herself.. And she kept saying.. 'come with me, no one wants you there, come with me.." she kept repeating that...those eyes... they were black with a red fire...... her black hair was so scraggly, almost like a horror movie!!!!!!! Then I realized Jimmy, I AM NOT WANTED!"

Somehow or other the rumors were right. Some how or other this dead person was making people go insane!!!! And then they died! The rumors...

Rumors

were never right

until now.


	3. Burned Out Stars

Oh just so you know this is taking place.. Like right now..around Christmas.. And maybe after if I don't finish before! (P.S. So things related with Christmas will be included...Programs, Shopping, etc.)

**Burned Out Stars**

Henry was scared, that was more than obvious. Who wouldn't be.. Jimmy had to get Henry to a hospital.. A.S.A.P.!!! He found the nearest phone and pressed the black buttons with the red dots. 911... he heard the other end of the line ringing..

" What's your emergency?" The lady's voice on the other end finally said.

" I have Henry Mcdonald here.. He is um... on the floor.. saying "Brea"" She gasped. Apparently even the emergency people knew about the 'curse'.

" We'll send someone over immediately.. Where are you son?"

" Inside the boys locker room right behind the field in the inside stadium.."

" Okay, just hold on.." the ladies voice said as the phone made a loud beeping noise. He hung up the phone and stared at Henry who was now whiter then white.. Henry seemed so out of it. Watching the process was more scary then hearing about it. It was like slowly, but surely the Henry they knew was going away, and was being replaced by Brea herself. His eyes were numb and black, like all the victims had described Breas' eyes. His breath was congested and restrained. Like he was sick or he was going to throw up. It was bad. Jimmy was very ill from watching as every now and then Henry would lurch as though to throw up. But instead he would scream. " LOOK THERE SHE IS!!" Pointing to the empty space next to Jimmy. Jimmy was very uncomfortable... but he stayed anyways. " She's here to collect me, just like Brady! Hey! Brady!! How are you buddy?" he was talking to another space on the other side of Jimmy. " No don't hurt Jimmy Brady, he's just called the ambulance..." and then he stopped talking. It was like whatever he was talking to had just disappeared. " Brady says that someone else like me is next.." he says like a cryptic warning. But who could that be? Well they had all been athletic stars so far. He had to find someone that was athletic, and was popular. They'd be next. Just then the door burst open. He checked his watch, one minute. That's how long they took! All that had happened in one little lousy minute. He thought to himself. _What I just saw is only a taste of what he's going to go through the next few days. And it's going to get worse! _He shuddered at the thought. He watched as the emergency people tied Henry onto a stretcher and he was squealing like a dying pig. The loud sirens drove off and the last he saw of Henry he was being shot in the arm with a large needle. He squirmed inside as he heard the squealing tires as they drove away. He stared at the small space that Henry had been staring at. There was nothing there. He wished there was though. He walked over to the bench and sat down. He placed his heavy head on his head. He felt like the worst thing had just happened. Like all happiness had been drained from him. He sighed as he stood up and walked out of the locker room. People sat in the stadium. Shocked at the news of another victim. They were white and Jimmy was sure he wasn't much of a sight either. He walked out of the stadium into the night. A newly fallen snow on the ground. It crunched beneath his feet and his breath was visible. He stared into the night sky. _Why is this happening to these people? What is causing this? _He thought to himself. He smiled as he stared at the stars. _Maybe the answer is up there. Maybe there is a supernatural world.. Maybe there are such things as spirits. Maybe my calling is to find this out. Is there any answer how life can be so fragile? _He thought to himself as he kicked some snow off of his shoes. He saw the houses next to the sidewalk. They all had lights decorating their front porch. They all had trees, either decorated or being decorated. Christmas was only like a week away. With all this fuss, it was hard to think that it was so close. Those two families would have to celebrate without their sons. He saw a house it was dark no lights, no tree.. Not a light on inside. He looked at it and thought to himself. _Someone doesn't have any Christmas spirit_. Just then he got this irresistible urge to go wish them some Christmas spirit. Even though it wasn't Christmas, he listened to the urge. He knocked on the front door. No one answered and without thinking he slightly pulled on the doorknob. It was open! _No. I'd better not go in, that would be breaking an entering..._and yet as he thought this, he found himself entering the dark house.

" Is anyone here?" He asked almost expecting an answer. He turned on the nearest light. It didn't even work!!! He looked on the table no mail, no nothing. These people weren't even gone! Maybe no one even lived here. He continued for no odd reason. It was as if something was leading him, but nothing could be found. And then he got to what appeared to be the reason. It was a door with a sign.

'Breas' Room'He gasped as he pushed open the door. There was a bed, with the sheets gone. All that was left was a grungy bed. An untouched pillow stayed there though. He walked over to the bed. It was painted black! This room is black. He could tell by the small amount of light from a nearby lamppost. He slid his fingers under the pillow. He gasped as he felt something hard. IT WAS A BOOK! He pulled it out. It was a black journal with the key along the side. Should he? He didn't even pause to think about it. He opened it.

Hello, my name is Brea Felon I am ten years old.... he skipped several entries to almost right before she committed suicide.

Dear Friend, today some more people called me a freak, I mean I just like the color black, and I mean.. Whatever. It's stupid. It's like ya, just because you sing at night, or because you like night! It's ridiculous. I think they think I am some sort of witch or something. Sometimes people can be like, not people. More of an animal. And then Brady and Henry said I was worth nothing. But oh well. It's not like I care about there stupid opinions anyhow. Am I really that different? I don't think so. But who cares. I love the feeling of people just being all the same, and me being a little bit different! I am listening to Linkin Park right now, they take all the pain away. Here! Look what I wrote today!

Burned Out Stars

I look towards the sky

with red bloodshot eyes

it's so dark

there's no light

no one can see the pain that my heart hides

no one can feel my tears

that are falling like the sweet summer rain.

No one can feel my secret fears

I can't take much longer

I want someone to feel

this pain.

I search for hope

where there is none

I search for light

where there is none

I search for love

where there is none

and I always find myself staring

at burned out stars.

I stare at the sky

with red, bloodshot eyes

it's so far away

the paradise that is screaming for me to fly

and I want to give in

because my life seems not to make any difference to anyone

I want someone to feel this pain

I search for hope

where there is none

I search for light

where there is none

I search for love

where there is none

and I always find myself staring

at burned out stars.

_Wow. _He stared at the paper. She was depressed, but she seemed to not want to admit herself. But would she in three days time, decide to kill herself and go after those who caused her those red bloodshot eyes. He tapped the paper with his hand. His other hand found it's way under his chin and he leaned on his knee. He let the paper fall from his hand, as he sighed. He stared at the black wall. He could see where a dresser had been. Her family had obviously moved when she died, so they didn't have to be with those memories. They said that they found her somewhere in her room. The knife in her hand was her hunting knife. Yes, she had one. So apparently her parents weren't worried when they gave it to her. Something just didn't make sense. He stood up and headed over to the empty closet. He looked at the floor. Nothing. He sighed. And he roamed around and got to what appeared to be her own private bathroom. Sure enough. There was a little blood stain on the carpet. He touched it. It was dry. His hand scanned over the floor some more. It was a fuzzy type of carpet. He touched it gently. He loved this carpet. He wished he had some in his house. He smiled at the thought of it. But then he stared back at the blood on the carpet. It was not helping at all. He wished he could see the knife and the body, just to be sure that the stab wounds on both victims so far were the same and it wasn't just a superstition. He jumped to his feet and hurried out the doors. He ran outside in the dark towards the police station. He could tell them he was a concerned citizen. Finally, he arrived at the department. He hurried to the main desk. A rather largely built man cop was sitting up on the chair behind the desk. He peered over at Jimmy like he was a bug. Jimmy swallowed a rather large swap of spit as he spoke voice shaking.

" Excuse me Sir," the man looked skeptically at him.

" May I see the pictures of the body and weapon of Brea Felon?"

" Why do you need to?"

" As a concerned citizen, and a local helper with suicide international..." he made up an excuse the best he could. The guard looked at him as though he knew Jimmy was lying.

" Oh alright," the guard said as he sighed. He got down off his chair and signaled for Jimmy to follow. He did so, a little bit nervous about what he was going to find. The pictures where quite graphic. Sure enough, it was in the bathroom he had been in. There she was. Her black hair was spread all over the gentle carpet that he had been on. Her hand fallen next to her side with the knife that he saw in the bag next to him in a container that had been wiped of the blood. He stared at it. Her eyes were opened as though she had seen the most horrible thing ever... sure enough the picture made it look like she had black eyes with red inside of them. He stared at it. If this was really the Brea the victims saw before they went insane, he'd go insane to.

And engraved on her left hand was the drawing, _that's not surprising_. He thought to himself and looked more at the picture.. The next thing he saw was a little bit odd ...

A little farther up her left arm were engraved the words, Burned out Stars


	4. Beauty Is Only Skin Deep

**Beauty Is Only Skin Deep**

He couldn't believe this. He still stared at the picture. Her blood covered her arm, as though she had planned it. _Well duh_..... He just laughed. Sometimes things in this world just didn't make sense, including himself. He called himself a genius, and yet the most simplest things he just could not figure out. He placed the picture back in the box marked Brea Felon CASE CLOSED. As he placed the picture back in the box he saw papers.

" May I go sit down with this box?" he asked the man.

" Ya sure whatever kid, just don't dig through it..." he scolded. Crap. That's exactly what he planned to do! Oh well. He sunk down into a rather large chair. He looked at the top of the box. He could see the papers. All he had to do was move the cover and he'd be able to read them! He reached inside the box and felt the cover to the papers. The cop looked at him skeptically.

" I dropped something.." and then he got an idea... " You just dropped a paper Sir..."

" OH!" the guy bent down, and being rather large Jimmy knew that he had time.. He grabbed the folder and stuffed it up his shirt. " I don't see anything.." the cop was muttering under his breath.

" Well I have to go use the bathroom..."

" Okay, but don't be long. Otherwise I'll have to send someone in there after ya kid.." his muffled voice replied. He grabbed the papers with his hand and headed to the bathroom. It was a dingy bathroom with lots of dirt and grime. He went into the nearest stall and sat down. His shaking hands where pale underneath the harsh light. He pulled back the cover to reveal notes. Lots of notes. He read and read.

Suicide: 5 stabs in the chest. Words written on arm.

Name: Brea Elizabeth Felon

Family: Unknown

House residence: Living with the Marigolds. _That must've been the house I was in! _He thought to himself and continued on.

Unusual activity: found dark poems and lighthearted journal entries...

Suggestions: Psychotic... Twisted.. Plainly Messed up!

He read on and on and on. The information was all boring and formal. He began to wonder what happened to her family. Maybe that had something to do with her depression! Other then being teased of course. Then he stumbled upon something.

Found at site: ( Weapon of use)

It was a bag, and a knife with the initials DD on it. He stared at it. It was the suicide weapon! He stared at the markings... it was carved gently with many dips and swirls. He took it in his hand. DD... he had to find out this DD was. He placed it in his pocket and stuffed the folder back under his shirt and exited to go back to his seat. He grabbed his stomach the police man looked warily at him.

" Stomach ache.." he said with a slight groan hoping it would work.

He quickly and smoothly placed the folder back in the box. He sighed with relief.

" Thanks, I am gonna go home I think.." his voice said.

" Ya, okay.." the cop looked at him skeptically...

" Ya..." he hurried out the door his palms sweating. He returned out into the night. He had to get home. He figured by the darkness it was at least 11:00 by now. He wandered the streets to find his house with all the lights off. But the house across the street's lights were on. He could see the pink light coming from Cindy's room. He sighed as he turned the handle on the door. And was surprised to find it wasn't locked. He entered the main living room. He laughed as he found a note on the table.

Lock the door, will be home late, Love mom and dad. He sighed as he went back to the door. He watched as the light in Cindy's room clicked off. He locked the door and a tear fell down his cheek. He didn't know why, or who it was for... but it was for something. Whether the feeling of knowing that a girl out there was dead, or simply because he felt like he was dead as well. Then it happened. He felt sorry for her. That girl. She had no family, no nothing. The only connection was this knife which apparently lead the police no where. He held the knife in his hand. He'd have to investigate. He laid down on the couch, it was a comfortable couch and it had very good viewing of the T.V. He reached for the remote. The T.V. turned on... and he watched the news. It showed the footage of Henry from the emergency vehicle. This was a little bit disturbing as he saw Henry talking again.

" Hello Brea, do you say that someone is on the trail? Well they'll have to be next won't they...or not? Ah, I see get to them by means of people they care about.. But the next victim? Ah! So you are going to kill those you mean to and then go for that person.. Ahhh! I get it!! BREA!! NO don't leave me here!!!!! NOOO!!!!!" and then the sweat covered body of Henry Mcdonald slapped down on the emergency bed breathing heavily. His heart racing he stared at the T.V. sooner or later someone he knew or cared about was going to die... he froze and rolled up his sleeve, he sighed in relief as he noted there was not a mark on him. He lay down his head and shut his eyes again. He could see the movement of cars outside his window.. And as he fell asleep.. Her green eyes looked up at him... Her soft blonde hair brushing up against his cheeks... He could smell the soft sweet Vanilla perfume. Her soft hand grabbed his..

" I love you Jimmy..." He smiled as he whispered.

" I love you to Cindy.." and then the green eyes shut and he felt the kiss he had been wanting ever since he was ten years old. Her lips were so warm, and she was warm.............. She softly pulled away.. " I love you more than anything.." her voice reassured him and then she kissed him innocently again. His hands slid around her waist.........

" JIMMY!!!!! TIME TO GET UP!" a voice cried. His eyes shot open. _Stupid..._ He thought as he rolled off the couch.

" How late did you guys get back?" he asked his mom who was standing in the kitchen.

" Oh about one.. And you were fast asleep and we didn't wanna wake you.." she smiled and kissed his forehead.

" Go get ready for school hon.. Otherwise your gonna be late..." He hurried up the stairs into his room. He pulled off the clothes he had been and slipped on some other ones at random. He brushed his hair real quick and hurried back downstairs. He quickly kissed his mom on the cheek and waited for the bus. The door across the street opened and showed her..She was beautiful, her blonde hair in gentle spiral curls, a white shirt with a denim sleeveless over shirt with a large V showing the white shirt clearly. From the shoulders hung several white tassels. Her jeans matched almost perfectly. A dark denim and a cream colored belt, and embroidered on the hem was a large Roxy sign. He stared in wonder.. She grabbed her coat that was light blue and wrapped a purple scarf around her neck. She hurried across the road and arrived right next to him. His heart beating.. Like every time she was around.. He loved the feeling. She was a little bit shorter then him now.. But not by much. She looked up at him. She smiled slightly.

" Hey Nerdtron.." her voice said with a slight shiver. He noted that she had some lose snowflakes arranged in her hair and on her eyelashes.

" Hey Vortex.." He said certain that his voice was not shaking in the slightest manner. He looked back into her eyes. They had that fire in them.. It made them look like he had found treasure. He smiled.

" So ..... er.. Ah..... what did you think of the game last night?" he couldn't believe that he was carrying on a semi-normal conversation with this angel that he was standing beside. He wouldn't be surprised if she grew wings and flew away. She smiled again.

" It was nuts, the way our guys pulled through.. Even with Henry down like that you know.." her voice shivered again.

" Ya.. To bad about that......" she looked up at him when he said it.

" I heard you were there.... when you know.. He found that he got... you know.. Marked.." she looked towards the ground as if ashamed.

"Ya I was... but I guess I don't really wanna talk about it much.."

" Oh... well then..."

" You know what??"

" What?" He asked a little bit shaky.

" She was beautiful.." Jimmy looked at her confused.

" I only met her three times.. But I knew who she was.... I mean I wasn't her intimate friend.. But she was beautiful.. Brea I mean..."

"Why do you say that?"

" This is gonna sound cheesy... but a long time ago.. Before Nick.. And before all my popularity Nuetron.. She said Hi to me a few times.. It really helped in that part of my life.. She was beautiful.. You know that they say beauty is only skin deep.. Well, in her case it was the truth!!"she said as the bus drove up. He nervously fidgeted as she smiled.

" Well are you just gonna stand there and wait?" He took a deep breath and smiled at her kindly.

" No.. Vortex.. I am not.." he said as patiently as he could and boarded the bus. She threw a quick scowl at him to make sure that no one but them knew of there non fight outside.. And he just scowled back. _I would think that she would want a ride from Nick... we are in 11th grade now.. And everyone except the weird kids have a car, or a ride in one..._ he thought to himself as he stared out the window. He decided on the simple fact.... chicks were confusing. Especially that one.. He could see the houses just like last night.. But this time, the lights weren't easy to see. You could just barely notice the light that they were casting on the snow. Overhead the sun was peeking out from some dull grey clouds. _Maybe that's what's happening between me and Cindy... we are peeking from out of the clouds... well at least I am.._he thought still as the sun went back under a cloud. _Our relationship is always changing.. Friend.. Enemy.. Friend.. And now.. Maybe more than that??_ His mind would not stop wandering around on the subject. He could feel his heart beating faster at the thought of her actually liking him. No girl had ever liked him before. And it would be amazing, if the girl that he loved could be the first one. _Maybe Cindy wasn't as bad as she had been so many years ago... Because this morning when she was talking about that girl, she said she was beautiful.. Not many girls would say that about Brea. But she did say that her beauty was only skin deep. So what did she mean? Did she mean to say that she thought Brea hadn't committed suicide? What did she mean? I have to find out.._ Jimmy decided as the bus came to a stop.

" CINDY!!!" he hollered. The blonde swung back and looked in his direction with a large grin on his face.

" ya?" she asked as he walked up behind her..

" What did you mean that her beauty was only skin deep?"

" That she was not necessarily beautiful on the outside.. But she was beautiful on the inside.. And that's a quality I prize in people.. because that's what I am like..Whether you believe it or not Nerdtron.. But if you'll excuse me .. I really should get going before some one sees us talking rationally. They'll think it's the end of the world.." she smiled.

" Ya, okay see ya later.." he said a little bit ashamed of this. She flashed him another quick smile and headed out the door. _That was the most times she's rationally talked to me in several months now.. And on top of that.. She actually was smiling at me... maybe even flirting.. Okay this day.. This month.. Is just messed up!_ He thought as he walked off the bus as well. There was Nick holding Cindy in his arms and he leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. Jimmy just rolled his eyes and continued walking._ Belch.. These people are retarded... or is it just jealousy?_ He asked himself as he walked onwards in to the school. He headed directly for his locker. The lock refused to be opened and so he had to do it three or four times. This morning was obviously not going to be very good. He sighed and finally got the lock to work and opened his locker door to find all his books on the bottom of his locker and papers scattered everywhere. He pulled his backpack from his back and shoved the lose papers in the backpack. Grabbed a notebook and his Biology book and walked slowly and surely to Biology. He could see Cindy not far from his locker. Another group had gathered around the "Cursed" locker. This time.. It was Henry's and Henry's was only two down from his... so Cindy... was uncomfortably close to him.She looked at him and flashed her beautiful smile and mouthed. " Hey.."

He smiled back and hurried to his class....

For the first time he actually truly disagreed with Cindy..

He knew that Cindy's beauty... was not only just skin deep..

There had to be another side of that statement.


	5. Merry Deathmas

No own Jimmy okay?

P.S.Thank you for all theROCKIN reviews!!Enjoy this ch.:D :D all my love-kTe-

**Merry Deathmas**

Christmas music was everywhere. On the streets, in the houses, on the radio, in the CD player.

Trees were being decorated with lights and bulbs bearing the wonderful news of a baby boy on Christmas day. Christmas presents were being bought....and the prices wereshot way up.. ah the joys of Christmas... Jimmy had no idea what he was going to get everyone.. But that was of his least concerns now. He saw the parking lot to the mall was full. Christmas was only a week away or maybe even less. He sighed as he walked through snow up to his ankles. He finally arrived to the doors of the Retroville Center Mall. He walked in and stomped his feet free of his snow. It was a rather large mall... ah.. Okay.. It was huge. It had over 2,000 stores. A rather large food court with lots of options. Right now he could smell the fresh sandwiches being made at the local Deli. Another holiday song was playing on the stores system. He saw a directory. Where to start. It was the Saturday before Christmas. It seemed as though it was a national... 'Go Christmas shopping day'. The lines were miles long, and yet he did this ever year. He sighed as he ran his finger along the list of stores. Never ending names, name brand clothes to high priced, jewelry stores... he pulled out his wallet. His last pay check had given him some extra cash. He could check it out... but not when he could make stones and gems for those he truly cared about... He stared at the bright map. _I'll just wander around and see where I end up.._ He thought to himself as he walked down the nearest hallway. People scurrying around with tons of bags in there hands. He hated this part of Christmas... yet every year he managed to do it... wait till the last minute. He smiled as a happy couple walked out of a store hand in hand. Maybe what he wanted for Christmas couldn't be wrapped in a box and stuck with bows and ribbons. He wanted Cindy, that was for sure. He wanted to hold her, to know she loved him, that he wasn't crazy. But the world around him was crazy. So... _Maybe I should be crazy to.._ He laughed at the thought as he saw a near store with the title.. "Sam Goody"™. He stared at the entrance. He sighed as he walked through the plated doors. He walked through the endless aisles and decided the person he was looking for Libby's gift. Since he was in the CD department now it made the most sense. He thumbed through what felt like hundreds of CD's. The different titles registering as unimportant.

Finally after what felt like hours he had found nothing.. Then near the entrance he saw them! Gift Certificates. He felt like he had been hit by lightning. He picked one for about 20 dollars. That would be enough for any CD in the store. He laughed at his cleverness. He handed the clerk 21.00 he didn't count how much change he got back, he just shoved it in his pocket. He didn't have time to be the genius today. He had to get all his stuff done.. Then maybe. He hurried out the door and wandered again. Soon it was eleven a.m. and he was tired and still only had Libby's gift. He was a tish worried. He wanted to get done, so he could go build a gift for Cindy.. That wasn't even going to get to her.. He laughed as he saw a duck store. His dad was obviously going to be next. He walked in .. Tons of ducks surrounded him like nothing he had ever seen before. He saw a bunch of collectibles he knew his dad would dig... so he picked up one to check the price. $30.00 .. _Wowzer._ He thought as he set it back down. He wandered the sales racks. He found the perfect one for only $10.00! It was a light brown color with blue wings and a bright yellow beak. He had no idea what type of a bird it was supposed to be. But it was a good deal. He bought the duck with a certificate of authenticity. And the lady put it in a nice little brown bag that said. "The Duck Store". He laughed. Now, what next. He sighed as he just wandered.

About 1:00 his stomach was growling was so loud he could no longer ignore his hunger. He finally sat down to eat. He had one of those nice deli sandwiches he had smelt earlier. They were quite a bit less tasty then they smelt. He figured that was the game plan. He swallowed another bite and sipped more of his Hot Cocoa. He had gotten quite a chill out there. He fidgeted in his pocket for his wallet. He felt the knife. He was surprised no one had come for it yet. Well it really didn't help anyone or anything. Because there was no trace of anyone named DD. The initials came up, but not from the area. He had checked the moment he got home from school last night. He had obtained it at least three, but he had just checked two. He laughed. _Slacker. Oh well_. There was to much Christmas stuff to worry about. _But look at her, she died, she won't get to celebrate Christmas. She probably hadn't gotten a gift from anyone in years_. He was seriously going on a guilt trip now. He shoved the knife back in his pocket. Another wet teary feeling was creeping out. He just laughed. _Sap..._he laughed again and stood up.

" JIMMY!!" he heard a loud voice yell. He spun around to a girls voice, only to see Betty standing there. Her hair up in a lose pony tail and a tight mini skirt and a shirt that showed enough cleavage to make Britney Spears ashamed..._ Okay.. It's not that bad... _he laughed at the thought.

" Oh hey Betty," He said making sure he still wasn't laughing.

" How are you doing?" she asked cooly.

" Fine.." He said effortlessly. He smiled again.

" Who are you shopping for?"

" Whoever I find gifts for.." he glanced at her. She was wearing fairly good sized heals but was still shorter than him.

" Oh.." she flung her hair back. " Can I help any?"

" Ya, sure if you want.."

" Of course I want to!!"

So she followed him and he followed her. He finally finished his last job.

" So.. I'll see you later then?"

" Ya...." she waved and finally left him to his thoughts. Now it was off to make useless gifts! He got to his lab and he decided to make a gold cord and to try and make a Nuetron Gem. They were just like the real thing. The people at the government said he could make them. Because they were real. They just weren't from a store. Made up of the same elements, just not in a cave. He carefully assembled all the little pieces. It shined and glistened like a new penny. He loved that saying, proving that anything, when cleaned can shine like new. He laughed at the hopeless saying. He slid it on to a gold necklace band. He pulled out a piece of paper. And his hand shaking wrote a note.

Cindy, this may or may not get to you... But if it does, it means either I have gained enough courage, or someone took it and put it under your tree. Hopefully, it's the first option. Well... er... I hope you like your gift. Last but not least... I love you Cindy. Please be mine for Christmas.

James Isaac Nuetron

He liked the touch of James Isaac. It added a certain sense of seriousness to the note. He placed it next to his hand for just then. He took the necklace and stuffed a small box with that white fluffy stuff that reminded him so much of snow. He closed the box tightly and taped it shut. Meanwhile his hands were shaking violently. He took some gold wrapping paper and wrapped it extra nice. He covered it with ribbon and beautiful decorations like Jingle Bells and bows. He slid the small card underneath the ribbon. He took a deep breath and placed it in the first drawer to the left... just then a loud ..

" HEY JIM! Let us in man!! Have we got news for you!!" Sheen's loud voice projected over his intercom.

" Okay.. Get ready.." he pushed the entrance button and he could hear the loud screams of Sheen and Carl. Then they plopped hard on the floor next to him.

" Owwww..." Sheen wined as he stood up.

" In the name of ultra lord you have got to fix that thing Jim..." he said as he rubbed his side. Jimmy just smiled back at him.

" Now what on earth is so important?" He threw a glare at them.

" Oh.. Nothing... just that.. WE'VE HAD ANOTHER VICTIM!!!" Sheen screamed and ran around in circles. Jimmy just stared. He looked to Carl.

" What did you feed him?" He laughed a little bit as Carl frowned.

" He's serious.. There's been another.. Mark.." the words were cryptic and chilling. Even more chilling then the weather outside. He felt cold. Very cold.

" Who was it this time?"

Carl looked at Sheen.. Sheen looked at the wall.

" Well... it's... that one girl.."

" Who was it Carl?"

" It's not anyone we know.." he said a little bit uncomfortably.

" Who was it already???" he asked impatiently.

" FINE! It was Brittany!!!" he said a little bit shaky.

Jimmy stared.

" Brittany.. As in Cindy's friend??"

" Ya... that's the one.." Jimmy's mouth dropped.

" Why on earth did she go after her?"

" No idea.." He stared at the floor.

" Well Henry should be almost dead now..."

" They found him this morning... with the note.. And the five wounds..."

" That's impossible!" Jimmy cried.

" Why do you say that?"

" I have the weapon that she used right..." he felt in the drawer he had put in the knife in. Nothing. He opened the drawer... Nothing.. He swallowed hard.

" It's gone..." he said flabbergasted.

" What's gone?" Sheen asked concerned.

" Oh never mind.." the truth would only build suspicion.

" Okay... that was weird..but we just had to come tell you man.. We were sure you would have interest.."

Jimmy didn't say anything. He just got up and grabbed his coat and stormed out of the lab. Forgetting about the gift for Cindy sitting in the open first drawer to the left.

He walked a long the deserted streets. Everyone was shopping still he was certain of that. He pulled his coat tighter as he walked. The winter breeze instead of becoming lighter was becoming heavier and harder to fight against. The snow was blowing now harder then before. It didn't stop him though. He had determination.

He could hear the wind whispering to him.

" Find Brittany's mother.." so he listened to the wind. He walked to Brittany's house. Luckily it wasn't to far from his.

He knocked on the door and her mother answered. She was a tall lady, with greying hair and glasses hanging on her nose.

"Mrs. Novice?" he asked shivering.

" Oh no .. I am just the maid.. Here come in it's to cold for you to stand out there son... Mrs. Novice will be right with you.." she pushed a button and disappeared into the basement. The house was a normal sized house. Probably about four or five bedrooms.. He decided it greatly resembled his own house. Finally someone came down the stairs rather loudly at that. Sure enough a blonde woman showed up. She looked about in her mid-twenties or so. He smiled at her. Her blue eyes were red with tears.

" Hello Jimmy, I figured you be coming sooner or later.." she blew her nose as she said this.

" Ya, I'm here..." He said a little unwary of what to do next.

" Well come in come in! I made some of Brittany's favorite cookies!!" she exclaimed with a large smile. He flipped off his shoes and threw his coat on a nearby coat hanger. He walked through the kitchen and into a living room. In the center was a rather large Christmas tree with lights shining like every single star in the night sky. Under the tree was a few Christmas presents.

" So Brittany.. How is she?"

" Well after her fit.. She is now hospitalized.. Just like the others.." she wined. Tears falling every now and then. He squirmed uncomfortably.

" Ya, I'm really sorry about this Mrs. Novice.. It's just I have no idea where to start.."

" Jimmy, in no way is this your fault.. And please call me Angie.." she said with a large smile through the immense tears and obvious pain.

" You see Jimmy, it's just Brittany was such a good girl.. She never got in anyone's way.." Angie went on and on. _Obviously this woman didn't know much about her daughter._ He found himself thinking this as he searched the walls with his eyes. They were covered with pictures of family, of loved ones. Then he saw it. It was Brea Felon. She was in a picture with Angie herself.

" What is that a picture of?" he asked interrupting her.

" Oh, that.. That's Brea Felon and me.. She was a little bit disturbed so I helped her out..." she smiled.

" That was before all this happened though.." she said solemnly.

" Ya.. I guess..." he said as he looked at his shoes and thought silently, _So Brea did know Brittany. She Probably met her through her mom duh. But why would she want Brittany dead?_

" Did Brittany ever meet Brea?"

" Once, a long time ago.. They didn't get a long very well.. Brea was jealous.. That's what I say..." She wiped her eyes again. Her stare was cold and blank. She wanted him to give her an explanation. An explanation, he couldn't give.

" Well, I am really sorry Mrs. Novice.. But until I find out what's going on.. There's nothing that any of us can do... Merry Christmas..." he said as he stood up.

" More like Merry Deathmas...." she cried. And this statement sent a cold chill through his body. She was right.

There was to be no Christmas for these people.

Their daughters.. Their sons..

It was a Merry Deathmas...


	6. Trees and Misletoe

**Trees and Mistletoe**

His shopping finally finished, and school out for Christmas vacation. The happiness was ever present through the air. He had seen endless programs, and yet somehow there was still more to come.

" Go get the mail Jimmy," his mother had said when he had returned from Brittany's house. Of course he could not refuse the offer and headed back out the door. He read the inscriptions.

Jimmy Nuetron he gasped and placed it in his jacket and hurried back inside. He ripped open the letter inside of his lab. It was a pink invitation with jingle bells on the front and in between them it said.. 'Ringing in the Holiday's..' He opened it.

**_YOUR INVITED TO A CHRISTMAS PARTY_**

**_Where: Libby Folfaxs house._**

**_When: Christmas Eve( Tomorrow)_**

**_Time: Be there around 7 and it will go till midnight or so! Be ready for a late night._**

**_What to bring: A date! A surprise Santa gift for someone that you admire... and of course plenty of chapstick! There's gonna be mistletoe! And lots of it! Happy Holidays!_**

**_P.S. please wear formal dress.. Ex. Tux's for the guys, and prom like dresses for the girls!_**

He stared at the note. He felt numb, he was actually invited to something the popular people were holding. But he supposed it was because he was best friends with Sheen. He placed the invite on his desk. He stared at the open, empty drawer that Cindy's gift was in.. IT WAS EMPTY! He placed his hand in the drawer, searching, searching.. He remembered Sheen looking at it suspiciously! OH NO!

He grabbed the phone and dialed sheens number.

" Hello?" he asked.

" Ya, hey... this is Jimmy.. Where is it you foul little son of a ..."

" Whoa! Where is what Jimmy?"

" The gift I had in my drawer you idiot!!"

" Oh, that.. I had gotten an invite from Libs and well I saw that gift and I saw it was to Cindy, and I knew that you like her.. And you would be to chicken to give it to her yourself, so I put it under the Christmas tree for Libby's party..." he finished and glanced at him nervously. Jimmy froze.

" You knew?"

" uh.. DUH!" he laughed. " Since like.. Forever man!" he laughed again.

" So I would bring some chapstick if I were you.. I think Cindy is gonna find out.. Ya.. She'll find out.. Since you wrote on the letter.. I love you Cindy!!!" He laughed and Jimmy jumped out of his chair and chased Sheen out of his lab. Tears streamed down his cheek. He knew boys weren't supposed to cry, but she was going to reject him!! SHE HATED HIM! He slammed his fist on the door.

" STUPID SHEEN!!!" He cried. That party was tomorrow. There was no way of stopping it. He had to go and try to get it back. But who would go as his date? He picked up the phone, and with a sigh of unwillingness dialed 555-8708

" Hello.." a old woman's voice said.

" Is Betty there?" he asked. Voice shaking.

" Yea, BETTY! THERE'S SOMEONE ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!" her voice yelled Jimmy held out the receiver from his cheek.

" Hello?" her voice asked.

" Hey! This is Jimmy.. And I was just wondering.. Would you go to that party at Libby's with me?"

" YES!" she cried very loudly. Again, he pushed the receiver from his ear.

" Okay, I'll be there at 6:30 or so okay?"

" Okay, see ya then! Bring me a gift!"

" Ya.. Sure.." he said. His voice dragging. He hung up the phone tomorrow would be one interesting day.....

He slept that night, better then any other night before that. He felt so relieved and so much less sick.

The next morning he awoke with a start. He was very uptight and covered in a cold sweat.

The day passed, his morning was spent buying a tux and a gift for Betty. Finally, 6:30 came. He went out to his blue rusted car and started it. He drove away from the house and with a deep breath waited outside the door of Betty's house. She came out with a light colored green dress on. It was up to her knees. _Man she's got to be cold.._ He laughed as she sat in the seat next to him.

" Lets go!" he drove away....

Libby's House

The house was decorated with lots of mistletoe and lots of lights. Slow Christmas music was playing in the background. Lots of girls and guys were dancing very close. Many couples stopping under the mistletoe. He saw Libby.. And under the large Christmas tree was a GOLD GIFT! He smiled. He walked calmly over to her. She smiled.

" You came.."

" Ya, looks like I did.." he said looking at the box.

" SHEEN!" she cried to the Mexican boy in the farthest corner..

" Well Merry Christmas.. Have a good time!" she walked over to him. And she warmly kissed Sheen's cheek. He smiled. _No one's looking.. lets do this Jimmy.._ He convinced himself as he walked slowly and calmly over to the tree. The front door opened and blew in snow. He saw Nick.. Who had a coat... it was a blue coat with a pink, blue, and white scarf.. _Cindy?_ Nick moved..

She was an angel, like always. But now.. She looked more beautiful then she ever had. He heard the music in his ears. She was wearing a beautiful pink sparkly dress that went down to about her ankles. It had one strap above her right shoulder. Her hair was curled gently and some of it was pulled back and some curls fell in her face. She looked.. Put mildly. _Amazing.._ She smiled. He was lost in her deep green eyes. He was drooling. She looked over in his direction, and he was certain .. She smiled...

" Hey Libby!" she yelled and walked over to Libby. Frozen in place.

" Are we all here?" the music stopped as Libby's voice yelled.

" Okay then.. Since we are!! Santa gifts! And then the rest of the night will be dancing!! AND KISSING!!" she laughed. She walked over to where Jimmy was standing..

" Each of you grab the gift you brought and give it to the person!!" he grabbed his gift..but it was to far from the gold gift.. It got pushed back all the way back ..He sighed in relieve. He walked over to Betty.

" Merry Christmas.." he said blushing a little bit. He didn't know why. She opened it to reveal a nice little ring.

" It's wonderful!" she screamed and kissed his cheek. He jumped a little bit at this action.

" There's my gift.. Merry Christmas.." he felt .. Weird.. Like ... he didn't want it to happen. He stared at her.

" Ya, Merry Christmas.." she smiled and walked away.

All the gifts were opened and all the thank you's exchanged.

" Uh oh!" Libby cried. Jimmy turned his head.

" There's still one gift!!" she screamed. She held the gold box in her hand.

" It's for you Cindy!" she took it from her. She slipped her hand in the card. He froze.

" Who is it from?" Cindy was silent.. She stared at the note and dropped it.... she wildly opened the wrapper... it was the box that he had so carefully put it in. She popped it open. She stared at it. Tears filled her eyes.

"It's beautiful!" Libby was staring as well. She took it from the box. It shone brightly, exactly as he had wrapped it. She pinned it around her neck.

" It is beautiful!" she said breathlessly.

" Who is it from?" Libby asked.

" Nick.." she said tears falling from her eyes. She walked over to Nick. She was under mistletoe!

" Like it?"

" Love it.." she smiled.

" Look up.." he whispered.

" Mistletoe.. I know.." he leaned down and his lips hovered above hers..... and then they touched.. gently. It's not like he hadn't seen them kissing..but this was slow.. And loving.. He just about lost his lunch. He stared. A tear was in his eye. _Help me...._ She smiled at Nick as he pulled away. She walked away touching the necklace he made... he looked at the floor. Sheen looked at him. He walked to the dropped card that she had left. Sure enough.

_**Cindy, I love you.. Hope you like this gift!**_

_**Nick!**_

He threw it back on the ground.. He stepped away.

" Hi Nerdtron.." he heard Cindy's voice. He turned towards it.

" Hey.." he said as he stared at the floor.

" Like the party?"

" Ya.." he said sighed again.

" You know.. I am really surprised that Nick bought this.."

" Well he obviously cares about you a lot.."

" Did you make it for him Jimmy?" she asked seriously. He flinched at Jimmy.

" uh.. Why do you ask?" he asked a little bit unsure.

" I saw the engraving of the little atom that you made.." she said blushing.

" Oh ya.. I forgot about that.."

" You spent all those hours so Nick could impress me?"

" Ya, Merry Christmas..." she smiled up at him and froze as she looked upwards. He looked up. Mistletoe.

" Cindy??" he asked as she blushed and looked at the floor.

" Merry Christmas.." he said.. And without thinking he gently started lowering his lips. She moved up towards him.. Seconds.. Inches.. Then the gap finally closed and he felt warm, soft flesh. Her lips were now touching his. Gently ever so gently. His life was here, he felt all his emotions in a large swirl of color. Red, green, gold, orange... a tingly feeling was moving through his arms, his legs, his feet.. His lips felt on fire. He was on fire. He was filled with emotions he had never felt. He worked his arms around her waist..love filling every corner of his heart.. She surrendered and wrapped her arms around his neck..He loved her. It was certain now. He wasn't even sure who pulled away first.. Just that it happened. And that she whispered.

" Merry Christmas.." and then he walked out the door. Knowing the truth. Hoping she felt the same but knowing she did not. And he remembered the shocked look of the audience around them. The mixture of happiness, joy, love, and confusion.. He had kissed Cindy Vortex!!!!!!!!!!

He was warm

despite the freezing cold and he realized as he started his car....

He had kissed Cindy Vortex

the girl

that he so desperately loved.


	7. Never Been Kissed

**Never Been Kissed**

Driving in the depths of the dark night he couldn't believe it.. He had kissed Cindy Vortex. Not only that, in front of ten million people! _Okay maybe not 10 million_. He sighed deeply and stepped on the gas pedal. She didn't even resist.. She was kissing him! He touched his lips with his right hand. He wiped off a bit of lip gloss that smelled like strawberries. It was Cindy.. He sat there smelling it for a while and then wiped it off on his pants leg. He couldn't be smelling that all night.. He stared at the headlights of passing cars and wondered if they too had kissed people they were supposed to hate but truly loved. He turned his head and saw Cindy there, on the seat beside him. Her jacket unbuttoned and a smile on her face. He shook his head and she disappeared. _Oh great.. Now I am seeing things.._ He thought to himself as he turned on the radio. He checked the time on his watch.

12:00.. He had been driving around Retroville for at least an hour now.. And that crazy party should've been over now so it was safe to drive back home. He didn't know why he was trying to avoid it.. But then he knew why and laughed at the stupidness of his reason. He just wanted to avoid Cindy. Because she was going to kill him the next time that she saw him. He drove past Libby's house with a sigh and stepped on the gas. The tires squealed a little bit and he drove faster. He drove into his driveway and slammed the key backwards and heard his car shut off. He opened the door and then he slammed it behind him. He angrily opened the unlocked door and sighed as he shut it behind him. The Christmas tree had the lights on it and a few gifts under the tree. But nothing that wasn't there when he left. He laughed as he turned to the door to lock it, and he saw a light in the room across the street. A girlish shadow caressed the pink curtains. The shadow took off the clothing that it was wearing. His heart stopped. Then the light went out. He smiled as he locked the door. He lay down on the couch to rest his eyes...

Her warm lips.. Her soft warm lips... Her tongue entered his mouth.. Slowly rubbing against his.. He was moaning with the immense pleasure she was giving him. She pulled away and devishly smiled.

" Does this pleasure you?" He didn't even answer he just thrust his mouth upon hers.

-BANG-

He awoke with a start. He rolled over and found himself covered in a cold sweat. He looked towards the noise. It was his father placing gifts under the tree. The tree had lost a few of it's wonderfully colored ornaments. Even the star on top of the tree had fallen down. He smiled and closed his eyes. He wanted to go back to the serious make-out session he was having with the girl that he loved. As he fell asleep... she appeared.. Cindy.. She was smiling at him. She showed him her arm. IT was marked. He felt more scared then he ever had.

" You love her don't you James?" Breas voice asked. The straggly haired girl appeared with her hand wrapped around her wrist. Cindy's eyes were glossed over.

" Don't hurt her!"

" I was hurt by the person I loved.. So why can't she be hurt?" she laughed coldly and his eyes shot open. He without thinking ran across the street in his jeans and without a shirt, shoved the door open... ran up Cindy's steps.. To her room and opened the door. Snuck over to her bed and pulled off the sheets to find Cindy.. Lying with 5 stab wounds in her chest...... Tears fell.

" NO!!!!!!!!!" he screamed in pain.

Then he awoke, he found himself laying on the floor and his hand had found it's way to behind his head, and when he tried to move it, he found it was numb. He tried to move it.. But a sharp pain filled it. He rolled over to his other side and stared at the presents under the tree. There was sure a lot of them. He could smell fresh bacon.

" Merry Christmas!" His mother warmly kissed his cheek. He took the plate and ate the food on it verily hastily. His eyes rolled as his dad handed him his first gift. He opened it. It was the new chemicals he'd been asking for. He kissed his mom on the cheek and they opened the rest of the gifts.

Finally, it was time to open the last gift. It was a small key.

" It's the key to your room. I think your old enough to be able to lock us out.." he smiled. _How corny_. They nodded.

" Your welcome.." he smiled and shoved the key into his pocket. He laughed and headed up the stairs to try it out. Sure enough it worked. He threw the key on the dresser and he enjoyed the feeling of knowing that he wouldn't be disturbed. He plopped on the bed and watched the house across the street. He rolled over so he could fully see the house. He could see a blonde girl stepping outside the house. She had a scarf and a new black leather jacket on. He smiled and without thinking he raced outside.

" Cindy!" he yelled. She turned around, her green eyes were red with tears. She was in a beautiful pink lacy top and brand new black jeans. He froze. She wiped her eyes.

" What do you want Nuetron?" she asked as she looked away from him to the street a head of them. He looked at her. Without thinking..

" What's wrong?"

" My... Grandpa.. Is in the hospital.. And he's going to be moved.. Into a nursing home.." she said wiping another tear. " They only take people there, if they don't plan for them to get better Jimmy.. My grandpa is going to die.. Very soon.." she said quietly. He looked at her.

" Hey look, I am sorry, I went through that just before I moved here.. Except.. It was.." she looked curiously at him.

" My older sister.. I bet you never knew I had one.." " Well technically it wasn't my sister.. She was adopted.. But I loved her.." he said as she smiled.

" I am sorry.. I never had any siblings.." she laughed a little bit.

" So what are you doing out here?"

" I saw you through the window.. .and I wanted to talk to you.." he said certain that he was blushing like mad.

" Ya, I suppose about yesterday.. Look I am really sorry about that whole kiss thing.. It just was .. Libby would've called me chicken.." she smiled.

" Ya, I know what you mean.. So there was nothing between us then?"

" No thank heavens.." she laughed.

" Ya.. Thank heavens.." he said. His insides screaming louder than he had ever heard them scream before.

" So where are you headed?" he asked as tears threatened to come out.

" Oh, just to Nick's.. It's our anniversary today.." This day just kept getting worse.

" Can I see your arm?" she looked at him questioningly. He forcefully grabbed her hand and checked the forearm. He breathed a sigh of relief as there was nothing there.

" What was that about?" she asked laughing.

" Oh nothing.. Have a good day with Nick. And hopefully this thing with your grandpa goes better.." he smiled and waved goodby as she continued on and hollered.

" See ya!" she continued on without him. He turned back to his house. He kicked some snow near him. Not only had his dream been wrong.. It had been wrong on more than one issue... he kicked some more snow this time more forcefully. He loved her.. And she .. Hated him... she didn't even know he existed except to make fun of him. He almost wished that he had never been kissed by those tender lips of Cindy Vortex. He wished he could turn back time and take it all back. The whole conversation, the bracelet. The mistletoe.. But there was no way. Time could not be altered. Just like those poor people who had died, they were powerless to say goodby to the people they loved. He kicked the snow again. Just then he felt a strong stinging in his left arm. He rolled up his sleeve and he couldn't believe it.A red mark caressed his arm he couldn't make it out, but he was sure that's what it was. It just all fit. He was going to die.. And no one was going to care.

" Hello Jimmy..." a voice said. He knew it was his time... he turned towards the voice. But instead of a scary black haired girl. A girl with black hair was there, it was Brea... but she was anything but scary. She was dressed in white and had a glow around her.

" I see I'm next.."

" That's what she wants you to think.." her voice spoke again. It was like a beautiful song.

" What do you mean?"

" You have to figure it out on your own.. Just so you know.. That mark.. It's actually a picture of angel. I had to put it on you so you could see me.. The real me.. I didn't kill myself Jimmy.." He looked at her.

" I loved him to much to..." she smiled again.

" Please for your sake and mine.. I will guide you.. You will hear my voice telling you what to do.."

" What? They found your body! Your book of dark poems.."

" That was my way of expressing my feelings so I didn't kill myself Jimmy! I would never actually hurt myself, I was scared of being hurt.. Trust me.. Jimmy.. They want you to think that I was evil. I was just .. An major introvert. Please Jimmy. Can't you see? Just follow the trail of blood..." she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. " I will guide you.." and then the vision disappeared. He rolled up his sleeve and sure enough a mark.. A mark of a white angel was on his arm. He felt so confused. One minute he was going to die.. The next he was seeing angels ... _this day just gets more and more interesting._ He thought to himself as he entered back into the depths of his house to his lab. He sat in the large chair and sat staring at the blank screen. He could taste the tears of pain falling, snaking down his cheek. He had lost Cindy, she would never love him. Even if he loved her more than his life itself. He would just be nothing. He stared at the still blank screen. And unexpectedly pounded his fist on the table and slammed his head on his arm and screamed into the cloth.

" I LOVE YOU CINDY!!!! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT! MORE THAN EVERYTHING.. ANYTHING!" he screamed louder and louder. "Please.." his voice whimpered. " I love you more then everything.. I just wish you could love me.. Or just know.. How much that kiss meant to me.." " How much you mean to me... I can't imagine.. Not having you with me.. Beside me.. Knowing that I am part of your life.." he said and raised his head from his tear stained arm. He had been doing a lot of this lately. He was being consumed by her. Every inch of him loved her, thought of her... every part of his heart.. Belonged in some way or form to her. Even his friends were being replaced by her. He was being eaten from the inside out, by this love, by this obsession. He thought of her gently, sweet soft lips. Oh that he could only feel them, more often, he wished he could feel them and know.. That she felt the lightning bolt scurrying through him at the speed of light, leaving him breathless and hopeless. She was winning.

He was really begin to wish

He had never been kissed

By Cynthia Vortex..


	8. Voices

Thanks for the nice reviews, and yes, I know the wonderful pain of being told you are not good enough.. All to well.. All to well..

**Voices**

He awoke with sharp pains in his eyes. He had obviously fallen asleep thinking about Cindy again. That could be the only explanation for the pain in his lips arms and head. He sighed and slammed his fist on the desk. He stood up and turned on his computer. His head still pounding as though he had been hit over the head with a hammer. He squirmed trying to ignore the pain. He rubbed his head and listened to the dial connection on his computer. He made sure MSN didn't sign itself in. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He had to some research on this Brea. His mind began to wander off, Cindy's lips touching his... _NO! JIMMY STOP!_ He snapped at himself. Why must he go through this? He was having enough trouble just finding out why all these people were dying why did she have to go and confuse it even more??? Couldn't she understand he loved her. So much... and yet... there was something inside of him that was holding him back. He didn't know what, but it was something..

" If you love her so much, tell her..." a voice spoke. It was a soft gentle voice he recognized, as Brea. He spun around. Her light figure caressed the wall. She walked over to him and touched his hand.

" Jimmy, love is something you don't want to lose.. Tell her how you feel, her reaction may surprise you.." she smiled and touched his cheek.

" I never told Henry that I liked him.." she smiled weakly.

" Henry?"

" Henry.." she laughed a little bit.

" But.. What would a handsome popular boy want with me right?" and to respond to that Jimmy just laughed.

" Same problem here, Nick. He's so popular, and he boosted Cindy's popularity quite a bit, that foul little....." he laughed again. She blushed a little bit.

" Oh no, don't tell me you liked Nick," he laughed again as she nodded.

" Just before I died I fell for him.. He was so beautiful, and Cindy, she got him, don't worry I don't hold it against her, I know the truth Jimmy, if only you did.." she said quietly.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean, I had better go, now DD, she was my great aunt. And they find nothing on her because well, she kinda .. Was put in an insane asylum under the name Beatrice Nelson. So, there, I've helped you. Do you believe that I'm not evil yet?"

" Not quite, any person that could possibly love Nick.."

" Wanted to live.. Wanted so much more then she got.."

" Sounds like Cindy," he laughed again.

" Oh Jimmy, Cindy doesn't really love Nick, someone just has to help her realize it, heck she may even realize it, but is afraid to face reality, sort of like me.." he smiled and touched her face with his hand.

" Thank you.."

" Now you better get working, before the next victim is chosen.."

" Do you have any idea who may be next?"

" Someone that I cared about most likely..that's what has been happening.."

" You cared about Brittany?"

" Hah, ya.. She was nice to me once, and she was my friend when we were younger.." she smiled and then kissed his cheek.

" Tell Nick for me will you?"

" Of course Brea, after all you are an angel.." she smiled. " And you deserve more then what you got.."

" Now, go and do research this may or may not be the last time you see me.. And remember, you need to tell Cindy.." then the light disappeared and he was left staring at a blank wall. He touched his arm, sure enough the bright mark was dimming. She was going on to the next world after all. Her soul was being avenged, by him. And for her to rest, he figured, he needed to solve this mystery. Not only for her, but for those innocent people. He laughed, what a big task for me.. And me alone. _Ask Cindy..._ NO! He yelled at his brain. He stared at the screen which somehow had signed in on MSN. And sure enough a girl with the name Cindy was on. He tried to exit, but it was to late.

" I need to talk to you Nuetron... I will be over in a second.." she typed. He stared as it said. OFFLINE. _CRAP!!!_ He scurried around cleaning up the huge mess he had made on his desk from the fits he had been throwing. He could hear a tap on the door, and a loud scream as Cindy fell. He had intended to catch her.. But if she hadn't been squirming... she landed square on top of him. Her lips dangerously close to his..

" You really need to get that fixed Nerdtron.." she said as she stood up off of him. He blushed and brushed himself off.

" Ya.." she smiled as she faced him again.

" I don't know about this whole Brea mess." he said in to break the awkward silence. " It just doesn't make sense, Breas journal was filled with happy thoughts and dreams.. She wanted more then what she got.. It just doesn't make sense, and I don't know where to turn.."

" What are you saying?"

" I'm saying that I don't believe that she killed herself Vortex...."

" Oh.. But first ..." she paused.

" Hey Jimmy..... Nick... he sort of.. Told me.. That you.. Well .. That you liked the kiss..."

" Oh did he now?" Jimmy coldly replied. _That jerk.._ She smiled.

" Yes he did, he said he could see it in the way that you held me...is this true Jimmy?" _wow.. This must be serious she called me Jimmy.._

" No... it's a lie.." he said lying through what seemed like gritted teeth.

" Oh.. Alright..but also! That is not the only reason I am here! I want to help prove that Brea didn't kill herself.."

" You what?"

" You heard me Spewtron!"

" are you sure? We could be dabbling with forces beyond your wildest imagination you know.."

" Oh I know.. Nick said if I felt that I should. I should. I mean I helped spread evil rumors.. For popularity and now I want to take them all back, I just have to make sure.."

" What makes you care now?" Jimmy asked out of no where.

" Let's just say.. A little bird told me..."

" Really did that bird have black hair and smooth chocolate eyes.."

" No, it wasn't Nick.. It was.. Oh never mind you won't believe me...

" Try me.."

" After I got home... I heard a voice, and I saw Brea, she said that I should come to you to help prove it's a lie.. See I knew you wouldn't believe me!"

" Did you see her? Like the scary one?"

" No the one I saw was an angel...

" Ya. I know..She got in contact with me as well.... See.." he held out his arm and she stared at the white mark on it. She rubbed with her finger and as she did it grew very bright. He understood, Brea not only could communicate through vision but by this little mark as well.

" Hey I got that same mark!"

" Why did she pick you of all people to help me?" he asked a little bit afraid of what she might say.

" Because I'm the only one who will be able to shut you up if it comes the time.." she laughed coldly and messed with the papers on his desk.

" Oh Vortex you are useless.." just then loud voices filled the room, like a nightmare.. He grabbed Cindy and pulled her under his desk with him. He could smell her, the gentle blonde hair smelt like wonderful strawberries and her perfume was a sweet vanilla with something else. His hand somehow or other had gotten over her mouth and she was silent.

" NUETRON!!!!" he could see the figure of a dark girl, it was the girl the victims had been seeing! She was real! His breath constricted tightly in his throat as if Cindy had just kissed him again.

" I know that you are trying to figure this out! You will not be able to! It's just to complicated.. Why don't you come out and play with me??" her cold voice laughed evilly. He felt a cold shiver go down his spine. " I know your in here somewhere.." he didn't move.. Cindy was tensing up he could feel it. " Please don't make me find you and your stupid little girlfriend.. Oh I know she's hear.. I saw her come in.. What are doing making out??? Well I do that if you don't come out this instant I will personally make sure she winds up with my mark. The mark of death.." he couldn't let anyone touch Cindy, and he abruptly crawled out of his hiding spot. She was a little bit shocked by this action.

" There you are.." he stared into the eyes of the Brea in front of him.

" Ah, so we meet again?"

" What are you talking about?"

" Henry, I was there.."

" Oh yes, the observer.." she laughed evilly.

" Well Nuetron, I'm just here to warn you.. Unless you stop this non sense I will personally make sure your little girlfriend there dies in the most excruciating way possible.." she laughed again. He took a step toward her.

" Why not me?"

" Because you can be of use to me Jimmy Nuetron.."

" Whatever it is I won't do it.."

" Then you have decided upon your own downfall don't worry, I still have about 5 victims to go before you.." she laughed again. " And maybe your little girlfriend if your not careful.." she smiled and her red eyes gleamed.

" I won't let you touch her!! And secondly, she's not my girlfriend!!!" he yelled and thrust himself at the figure. She pulled his wrist and he felt burning. He felt as though all the happiness had been sucked out of him.. he saw red flames engulfing him.. He felt it.. He felt the stab wounds through his heart, he could see Cindy her lips turning into flaming lips of fire and snakes protruding from her hair, and then he collapsed onto the hard ground. He could hear Cindy screaming, he could feel the pain, he could feel the mark becoming deeper. His world spinning around in colors of red and black. A picture of the black, dark evil Brea danced in front of his eyes, as though watching a movie. He felt a person grab his hand.

" Stupid move Nuetron.. Stupid move.." Breas voice mocked and then his world went dark. He was ready to surrender to the dark he felt moving around him.

In the dark he could see her eyes, the green orbs that he had fallen in love with. She was covered in blood and reaching for a six foot grave.. She was dead. He had no reason to live. His lab was gone, his parents, his love everything was gone. He had no reason to live.. He could take those five stabs right now.. Every mean word, every second, came running at him in the shape of a huge black beast. It slowly devoured every part of his happiness... it was the most horrible feeling as though he had never would be happy again. If this was the way the victims felt, he could understand... and he felt as his eyes drooped shut and any power he had... was gone.. Gone.. Far gone..

And he could hear voices. The voices of the victims, screaming.. " Come with us! Die with us!" they were screaming blood curdling screams. It was horrible. Yet, he found himself seeing Brea before him.

" Welcome to my side of the world little one.." she laughed coldly... and Jimmy wondered if he was even alive... Was Cindy okay????

'Who cares'.. The voices said.. 'You are with us now.. You are dead, you are nothing..'.

The voices..

The voices.. Filled his heart and his mind.. And soon enough

he heard his own voice say.. " I am nothing.."


	9. Welcome To Insanity

Thank you for your kind reviews!! And this is gonna be a really short ch! SORRY! :D :D All my love, Katie!

**Welcome To Insanity**

_Owwww..._ the minute Jimmy came to his senses, he felt immense pain. Everywhere, in his head, in his feet, in his arm.

" Jimmy?" a voice asked calmly. It was the sweetest voice he had heard in a long time. He must've finally died.. He opened his eyes. A blurry vision at first but as it cleared bright green eyes appeared. They were near him and he felt his heart go up about 50 million feet in the air. Cindy? Sure enough as his vision cleared even more, a beautiful blonde girl was kneeled over him.

" Cindy? What happened?" he was still in his lab. Which was a good thing and comforting to him. She smiled.

" Your okay!" unexpectedly threw her arms around him. She was laying on top of him... it was a weird feeling. But it made his heart sore like nothing ever had before. He laughed at the rhyme. Her face felt warm and she pulled away. He could've sworn that she was blushing, but when she pulled away a very natural color caressed her angel like face.

" Sorry, I just thought you were dead, I thought for sure that you were going to go insane.." He rubbed his head and she helped him sit up.

" Are you okay?" he asked.

" What does it matter about me? I'm not the one whose marked here!" she laughed a little bit.

" Are you okay?" he asked again .. This time with a little bit of anger in his voice.

" Yes, I am fine Nuetron.. You just ... gave me a scare that's all.." she looked at the floor. Was she trying to tell him something?_ Nah..._ He felt his heart skip a beat as she touched his hand and moved it up his forearm. His arm began to burn like it was on fire. He flinched at the sting. She touched the darkened mark on his arm.

" So your marked now I guess? Why did she go for you and not me? She knew I was in here.."

" Weren't you listening?" she blushed a deep red. More deep then he had ever seen caress her face.

" I kinda.. Passed out.." " I felt really weird.. I mean.. OH! I feel so stupid now!" she said as she pulled back her hands. Jimmy laughed.

" You? Passed out? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" he laughed.. He had never heard of Cindy passing out before.

" Ya, it's not my biggest achievement.." she blushed again.

" Well she's not exactly the easiest nemesis to go up against either.." he said a little bit embarrassed at his "flirting.."

" Well I guess your right Nuetron.."

" I felt like I was gonna die Cindy, I thought I would never be happy again.. What made me come back? I am nothing .."

" JIMMY!" her mouth dropped. He froze. He was losing.. He had said what all the other victims had said. He touched his arm and the angel mark was gone. She looked sadly into his eyes. " Oh Jimmy..." and unexpectedly flung herself at him and buried her head in his right shoulder. " You are something! Don't talk like that! Your talking like them! You can't give in!" he could hear her faded cries.

" Who cares about me?" it was if he was a robot.. She sobbed even harder as though she knew what he was feeling.. She looked into his eyes and then she did something not even he could explain she placed her lips on his cheek.

" Your friends do, we need you.. Those innocent victims need you! Gosh even Nick needs you!" she placed her mouth next to his ear. " I need you.." she said. " You're my friend.. I can't lose you.." she said and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him excruciatingly tight into her embrace. Tears fell from his eyes.

" But who wants me? No one! No one Cindy! I am not wanted!" tears falling really fast from her eyes. Like something he had never seen before. Like rain they fell on his hard lab floor. She was going in and out of his vision...

" JIMMY! PLEASE NO! FIGHT IT! PLEASE!" her voice cried.. And then she slapped him. He touched the stingy spot and he regained sight of her angelic face again. Even stained with tears, she was a vision. A pure vision.

" What was that for?"

" To shut you up!" she laughed a little bit. He rubbed his jaw.

" Man you hit good.." he laughed a little bit. The mark was not as bright as before. Was she the key to fighting his mark? The angel mark was bright again. She smiled.

"Thanks Nuetron.. Now we have to get you to bed, before you have another fit of depression.." she laughed a little bit and stood up. She extended her hand and carefully helped him up.

" Thanks for being there Cindy.."

" Just promise me, you'll never think no one wants you?" she asked as she smiled and looked up into his eyes. They were still a little bit teary.

" Promise.." she smiled. " Before you go Cindy? Why did you care?"

" I'm your friend.. That's what friends are for.." she said as she touched his cheek. It began to feel numb.

" Right..." he smiled and then she walked out of his lab. He heard the lab doors slam shut. He threw his hand up against some papers on his desk. Flying they went like snow in a blizzard. He watched them fall into a large mess on his floor. He knelt down, picking them up one by one. Tears falling on the gentle lines of the papers. He wiped his eyes and placed them back on the table. No one wants me.. I thought for once someone actually wanted me... I should just die.. Or move.. Or something anything.. He was losing.. In order to conquer this he needed Cindy.. He knelt back down and laid on the floor.

Just then a menacing voice spoke.. Dripping with venom and disdain.

"Welcome to insanity.."


	10. Broken

**Broken**

Hello again. Yes, I do know the feeling El. I am going through it right now with Phil.. Except ya.... That's why I can write about it so easily. LOL! Anywyz enjoy this chp. And thank you for the kind reviews! ENJOY! All my love, -Katie-

Disclaimer- I don't own Jimmy or the song Broken... P.S. BOLD ITALICS Song lyrics

_**I wanted you to know.. That I love the way you laugh**_

Broken was menacingly playing over the radio and Jimmy had it turned all the way up. He sat in his chair, his head buried in his hands, and his mind was relentlessly thinking of the blonde girl. She was so beautiful, her gentle green eyes.. Her soft touch, the smell of vanilla present in her hair... the soft feel of her lips against his... her warmth spreading to every inch of him. Like he had drank a carton of hot chocolate.. Just the thought made him warm and fuzzy. Warm and fuzzy? What an expression! How could he feel this way? She didn't love him, it was impossible to love someone if the didn't love you back..._ Or is it?_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**_

Was there such a thing? He had read about it in plays, in works of fiction! It was all fiction. He was going crazy. He had already taken the first steps, even before he was marked! It was the truth! He was chosen because he was already mentally unstable.

_**I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well**_

The song was playing louder and louder as though it was speaking to him. He stared at the pile of papers he had picked up. _I am nothing.. She is everything.._ The thought ran around in his head. It was the strangest thing he had ever felt in his life.

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain...**_

No one wanted him.. He was nothing.. He was broken.. He had no heart.. No feelings.. To her.. He was nothing...

_**'**__**Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away**_

Was there any life left in him? He laughed as the song drained the tears from his eyes. He buried his face farther into his sleeve. He had to stop this nonsense... and then he felt a touch on his arm. He jerked his head up, only to find himself still completely a lone. Goddard sat on his small bed with large, sad eyes. He was going to have to get used to that. He was a sad sac story. Why oh why did love have to be so cruel? Why did she have to leave him? It was like some sort of cruel spell. She was a mystery. One minute she was there.. Loving him.. Acting like he was something.. The next... she was gone.. Gone.. Gone..

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**_

He stared at a blank spot on the wall. Goddard got up and rubbed against his leg.

A message flashed across his green screen.

TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL..

" Are you crazy Goddard? It's not like she can ever feel the same way! We are supposed to be enemies remember? She will never.. She can never love me the way that I love her!" tears falling again. Boys weren't supposed to cry. Lately though, Jimmy had disagreed with that statement. He scowled at the song still playing slowly over the radio.

_**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**_

**_There__'s so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_**

He wanted his pain to end.. He wanted someone to take away the pain. Literately. He wanted someone to come and take it away. He loved her. He loved her so incredibly much. His love would never be returned. It was like a wall..

**_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_**

No matter how much you tell it to move, no matter how much you tell it to feel. It can never feel, it can never know, it can never understand. But maybe that was the point of this whole, "Curse" thing. No one could understand it. It was unexplainable. It was undescribable. He slammed his fist on the table. He wanted someone to understand! He would give anything for someone to understand.

" Jimmy! Time for supper!" His mother yelled. " Turn down the music!" he scowled at the voice. His family, his life would have to continue on. He would have to fight this indescribable pain. Of knowing, the person he loved, loved someone else. It would be the undoing of him. He would go down in flames.. All because of a blonde-haired, green eyed girl named Cindy Vortex.

Why? Why of all people did he have to chose her? There had to be someone better then her.. Could he find no one? NO! He looked and looked, he searched in fact. He even searched in the dead of night, in his dreams he searched. But no matter how he searched, he always found himself back.. Back to her.. Back to the beautiful Cindy Vortex. His heart would be forever hers. He would stand a far.. And he would watch her date Nick, he'd watch as she fell in love.. He'd watch as she walked down the aisle. Into some wonderful person's arms... he would watch as the person took her away.. Forever... Who was he kidding? She had gone away a long time ago!

**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_**

He finally snapped and threw his hand against his stereo system and listened to the music of the noises and clicks it made to try and play the rest of the song. He wasn't just broken.. He was torn apart, chewed up, spat back out, and left on the floor to let dry..He was never going to forget this day. He headed up the stairs, to safety..away from his pain in the lab. His mothers smiling face greeted him.

" Are you alright?"

" Ya sure mom.. Just fine.. Just fine.." he snapped as he sat back down.

" I see Cindy Vortex came to visit you.. She's quite the little lady.. I think she likes you!!" she smiled cheesily. His father broke in at this point.

" She's right ya know Jimbo.. She may just like ya.. HAH! Finally, our little Jimbo is growing up! You see.. She insisted that she see you.. Like it was an emergency or something.."

" DAD! MOM! SHE DOESN'T LIKE ME! SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW I EXIST!" his voice filled the room. They sat with there mouths hanging open to about the floor. He blushed a fervent red as he stood up and whispered the words.

" I am not hungry.. I am going upstairs.." Silence followed him.

" Jimbo!" he heard his father calling. _Screw you dad! You can't understand! At least you had mom!_ He was not used to thinking these thoughts. They were starting to unnerve him. He had never yelled at his parents like that before. Cindy was obviously his point of weakness... _Weakness? She's your dang downfall remember? Could it be possible.. Could this love be actually scientifically possible? NO! Well, it shouldn't be possible. To love someone your supposed to hate! To care for something, that doesn't care back...can't I see? I will never be anything to her! But I will never.. I can never stop loving her. _He laid down on his bed and watched as the night stars shined brightly. They seemed to be the only thing giving light any more. He stared at them. They seemed to cry with him. Their tears inter-joined with his. He closed his eyes and the gentle breeze tickled his ears as he softly sang..

_**'**__**Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away**_

_**You don't feel me here.. Anymore...**_

HAH another short ch. These are just to show the immense pain inside of Jimmy, and yes they do have a reason. There are important details hidden in each of them... so you'd better believe there is a reason for them!


	11. Opposite

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and sorry for the long waits.. I apologize! LOL!

Enjoy this ch! All my love, -Katie-

Disclaimer- I no own Jimmy!!!

**The Opposite**

A year ago Retroville was just a normal town, with hardly any problems other then the boy genius who kept trying to 'kill them all'. And, that same boy genius had been marked. He wasn't afraid. Yet, for some odd reason people swerved away from him in the halls and sat in the farthest desk and flashed nervous smiles as they walked by. It was almost as if he was ill with some deadly disease that was extremely catch able. He laughed at the stupidness of the avoidance. For once in his life he felt like he had been completely deserted. Even Carl and Sheen had been avoiding him since he got 'marked'. He walked into his first class of the day. The bell loudly rang and school was back in session.. Even the teachers avoided him! His Chemic's teacher looked at him strangely.

" So Jimmy what is the answer?" as though she expected him to explode he answered..

" Oxygen.." very calmly and cooly. She smiled.

" I see.. Yes you are correct.." she looked relieved as though she had expected him to not know the answer because he was marked. He glared at her as though she was the ultimate evil. He laughed as she squirmed funnily. He had power now, power that he never even really asked for. People feared him... he laughed at the thought. The same people who called him 'squirt, science geek, freak, Nerdtron.. Spewtron.. Wimp..' now trembled in there shoes whenever he walked by. He laughed again. It was a funny thought. He had more power then the school bullies! It was a weird feeling. The teacher kindly smiled at him again.

" What is so funny?"

"Ah nothing.." he said shrugging.. And smiled back as she turned a back around and wrote on the board the next days assignments. He pulled out his notebook and then he noticed something that even he got afraid of. The phrase Burned Out Stars was etched into the cover of his book. He swallowed hardly. He shoved the notebook back into his bag hastily. His hands he found where covered in sweat... and just then... the room began to light up. Red, black, orange.. The same colors as before. He had gotten used to these fits of weirdness... and then the door swung open. A girl with long stringy black hair entered. She was wearing all black.. She smiled her evil grin at him..

" Hello Jimmy.." she spoke gently.. He smiled back.

"Hello.." he said grimacing as she walked closer.

" So....you think you can win??" she touched his face. He found he was immovable.. She sat on his lap and flung her hair back. His throat froze...

" No.." she smiled.

" That's what I thought..." she laughed and touched his cheek with her lips. She whispered into his ear..

" You will be mine Neutron.. I can guarantee it..you will never escape me..I am irresistible.. You'll see.." she whispered and rubbed her hand along his chest. "You'll never get away.." she giggled and she kissed his cheek again. He felt clammy.. And as she disappeared he found himself on the floor.. Tons of people surrounded him. He raised his sore head. He rubbed it and he got back up into his chair. The people took steps back away from him. He smiled and the bell rang. Libby walked over to him...

" Jimmy? Are you okay?" she said quietly.

" Ya, I am... what happened?" he asked.

" You kinda just.. Collapsed.." she said a little bit uncomfortably. " Then you started shaking and squealing like a stuck pig.." she was pale now. " Oh Jimmy! It was horrible! Promise me you'll never do that again!"

" I'll try not to.." he said. He realized he had taken another step. But he would not mention this to Libby. It would scare her even more that he was on the 'road'. He opened his locker. The mark on it was brighter. He checked his arm. Sure enough, it was bright red and it had obviously gotten deeper. He threw his books into his locker. He smiled as some girls walked by whispering like mad.

" Hey Jimmy.." a gentle voice spoke. He turned to his right and Cindy Vortex stood against the locker next to him. His heart skipped a beat and he shakily replied..

" Hey Cindy.." he smiled as he grabbed his books for his next hour.

" Jimmy... I heard about your .... attack.." she said a little bit uncomfortably as some more people walked by staring at them. He smiled at her.

" Really?"

" Jimmy, this is serious.. I know that it's one of the signs!" she said a little bit worried. He looked deep into her green eyes, a little bit shocked.

" How did you..." she placed her finger on his lips.

" Your not the only one who does research..." she smiled. His lips burned uncontrollably. She smiled gently. He smiled as he removed her finger from his lips.

" Ya, I know..."

" What really happened? What did you see Jimmy?" she asked fidgeting her hands a little bit. He touched her hands unexpectedly. Her eyes snapped from the floor up to his. He could see the necklace that he made was poking out from under her shirt.

" Brea.. The bad one.. She came in and said that she was going to win.. And I think she was trying to seduce me or something.. It was strange.." he said drawing back his hands.

" Brea? Was trying to seduce you?" she laughed.

" Seriously.... I wish I could prove it.." he said quietly.

" I believe you Nuetron.." she said almost inaudibly. He turned to her as he shut his locker.

" What did you say?"

" I said I believe you.." she said almost a little bit louder. He smiled.

" Thanks Cindy.." he blushed a little bit. Then Nick walked up to her and put his arm around her waist. She blushed furiously and smiled.

" Anytime.. See ya later Nuetron.." she smiled kindly. Jimmy stood there facing the empty space next to him. _What is wrong with her lately? _He smiled. _Probably just sympathetic.._ He had to give the thought some credit. It was the most likely out of all the explanations he had tried to come up with before. He headed off to his next class.. The hours flew by, and all to quickly, lunch had arrived. He went to lunch by himself, he sat at a table by himself and was afraid it was going to stay that way. Just then the chair next to him squeaked loudly and he snapped from his pity party. Carl sat down next to him.

" Hi.." he said as he breathed heavily and sneezed.

" Hey Carl.." Jimmy replied messing with the mashed potatoes on his plate. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

" Jimmy.. Are you okay man? I mean I heard about.. The whole.. Attack.." he said also mashing his food on his plate. Jimmy put his fork down and looked at the red haired boy across from him. He had no idea how Jimmy felt, only Cindy had been there when he had really hit rock bottom..

" Yea, it's been worse.." He replied as he watched the beautiful blonde girl sit down in a chair across the lunch room from him. A warm smile caressed her gentle face. Her hair glistened in the sunlight...

" What do you mean?" " HELLO! JIMMY WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Carl impatiently asked waving his hand in front of his face.

" Oh .. Ya.. Sorry.. I mean it's been worse.. I mean... the day I got marked had to be the worst day of my life.." he said as he blushed a little bit.

" Right.." Carl said quietly and then there was a very long uncomfortable pause." What are you staring at?" Carl finally snapped and followed his gaze to see what he was staring at. Cindy had a smile on her face again. She was so incredibly beautiful.

" Jimmy?? You do realize that you are staring at Cindy Vortex.. Don't you?" he asked rubbing his head in confusion.

" Ya... I do.."

" Okay.. Jimmy.. You've lost it.. I mean I know you have this thing for her.. But you've never really.. Been this obvious about it.." Jimmy snapped his head towards Carl.

" You knew?"

" Ah, who didn't Jimmy.." he said a little bit uncomfortable at his slip.

" How...."

" The way you look at her..it's kinda obvious.." he smiled. Jimmy looked at Cindy again. Carl had no idea how much he liked her.

" Right.." he stood up. " Well I am going to go now.." he said. And waved goodbye to Carl. He walked passed the blonde girl who was laughing wildly now. She smiled at him. He smiled weakly. Nick planted a kiss on her lips and stood up. Nick was so lucky.. He didn't even realize how lucky he was. He didn't know what Cindy had done for Jimmy.. He never would.. She had given him support. She was giving him support. Her support was kind, and caring. It would not waver, it would not falter. Nick couldn't possibly know this side of Cindy. That was the side it seemed she had reserved for Jimmy. Jimmy snapped back into reality and dumped his mashed food into the garbage can. _She can't possibly know how much I care about her.. How much her simply being there means to me.. _and then a voice spoke gently and softly.

" Hello Jimmy.." he turned to see the blonde girl dumping her tray as well.

" Hey.." he said as he waited for her.

" Jimmy, I am real sorry about this morning.. It was rude for me to leave like that.." she said gently and swiped a bang behind her ear. He smiled and thought, _you are so beautiful... _

" It's no biggie.." he had gotten used to the fact he wasn't exactly the most popular guy around.

" Yes, yes it is.. Well to me it is... I will come to your house tonight Jimmy, I have some more information that you may want to hear.." she said quietly.

" Ok.. What time?"

" I'll be there about seven-ish..."then there" Just remember.. I am here for you Jimmy. I am your friend.. Any time you think one of those attacks is coming.. I will be at your side in a second.." she smiled and walked away. Her blonde hair swishing on her back. He sighed. _Thank you Cindy... you are wonderful........ I love you.. _She was the only person who trusted him.. And in his book.. That was a sure sign that there relationship wasn't enemy status any more. In fact, he figured they were quite the opposite..

He could live with opposite....

Who was he kidding? He could defiantly live with opposite!!!!


	12. Fire and Blood

Thanks for all the reviews.. now hold on to your seats.. pop some popcorn.. make sure the lights are on.. lol! just kidding.. it's not that creepy.. Enjoy this ch of the suicide note! all my love -katie-

No own Jimmy- but i did come up with Randall on my own.. :D :D

**Fire and Blood**

He paced back and forth nervously on the frayed rug..

_**Tick**_

She would be here in 10 minutes! Did he look okay? He looked in the mirror for about the 100th time that night.

_**Tick**_

What if he had another attack while she was there? What would happen? What if this time he didn't come back 'sane' from his 'attack'.

_**Tick**_

" WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?" he yelled at the second hand of the clock that seemed to be ticking away hours instead of seconds. And the minutes felt like years...

_**Tick**_

He finally sat down on his couch. His stomach doing flips.... he hadn't felt this nervous.. Since that party... when .. He.. kissed her... he pushed the vivid memory from his mind.. Well.. He tried to.. He flicked on the t.v. hoping it would distract him.. But alas. He found himself jerking at every tiny movement or noise on the t.v. Finally he turned it off and lay down on his back staring at the ceiling.

_**Tick**_

He looked at the clock. It had only been two minutes since the last time he checked. He sighed heartily and heard his mother come out.

_**Tick**_

" Jimmy?? Your father and I are going out.. Behave.." she kissed the top of his head.

" Okay, see ya later.." then the door snapped shut. He stared at the window and watched as the pair of headlights drove away... He would be alone.. With Cind.... HE WOULD BE ALONE WITH CINDY..

DING DING DING DING DING DING.. DING DONG the sound of the doorbell and the clock clanging at the same time made him jerk upwards.

Ding dong the doorbell rang again. He hurried over to it... and he opened the door. There she was standing three inches from him. She flashed him a smile. " Hey Neutron.."

" ah.. Hi.." he said with his voice shaking a bit..

" Well it's nice to see you to.." she said as she hung her blue coat on the coat hanger and flung her scarf on top of it.

" Ya...." there was then an uncomfortable silence. He closed the door finally. She sat on his coach, she was wearing the most casual/beautiful outfit he had ever seen. It was a peachy-pinky colored sweatshirt with a nicely cut neckline. Her necklace was just above the V. She smiled at him as she pushed a bang out of her face. His heart skipped a beat.

" Right.. Anyway.. Do you want something to drink.. To eat? Because we have everything under the sun I think.." he laughed a little bit as he stood near her. He could smell traces of vanilla as he got closer.

" No thanks I am fine.." she promptly responded. " I have a specific reason I am here.." she said quietly.

" Right.. Now what is this important news that you have to tell me?"

" I think I know whose doing this.." she said even more quietly.

" OH MY GOSH CINDY! WHO IS IT?" she smirked warmly.

" You ain't gonna like it much.." she said a little bit embarrassed.

" Oh gosh Cindy.. It's not you is it?"

" NO! But.. Close.." he threw her a confused look.

" And it's not Libby either.. Don't worry.." She smiled again.

" Right.. Okay then.. Who is it? We've got to find out why! And stop this before others get killed..."

" and you.." Her eyes averted to the wall when she said this.

" Yes, but I'm afraid it's already to late for me.."

" No, I think there's a way around it.. But you've got to promise you won't laugh.."

"Fine fine fine Vortex I won't laugh.."

" Well the reason I've been treating you nicely is because I figured I thought I knew who really did it.. And I am right.. At least I believe so.. And I think we may be able to stop him.."

"Him? But the vision is a girl! Remember.. Brea?"

" Yes.. But .. Just listen Jimmy.." he looked at her as she tried to explain.

" Do you remember that kid? That genius.. The one that was only here for like.. A week.."

" You mean... that Randall kid?"

" Ya about two years ago or something.."

" In eighth grade.."

" Ya, I remember him.. he tried to get Goddard's instructions.. He even broke into my lab. He was in cahoots with Dr. Calamitous.. Wasn't he?

"Yep... but he got out of that.." Cindy replied blushing.

" And I remember that stupid gift he made you.."

" It wasn't stupid.. It was cute.. But yes.." " He was a genius.."

" Right.. So what does this.." she glared and he shut up.

" Neutron.. He knows about you.. About.. Me.." she blushed. He threw her a confused look once again.

" What does that mean?"

" Shut up will ya Nerdtron!" He shut his mouth quickly.

" Okay, why do you think he made me that gift?"

" Because he.. Wanted to?" he asked confused.

" NO! Because he liked me.. He wrote this little note to me that said. Cindy, you are great.. I like you.. Will you go out with me? Talk to me after school.." her voice whispered. She blushed a very fervent red. Jimmy laughed heartily.

" He asked.. YOU.. Out? Out of all people? YOU!" he laughed and Cindy lost the color in her face.

" I never went Jimmy.. I didn't even go talk to him.. That was the last I ever saw of him.."

" Oh.. Man.. Sorry Cindy.." he said as he sat down on the chair across from her.

" Ya, it's not your fault, it's not the first offer I have had to refuse.." she laughed a little bit and pushed another bang behind her ear. " But somehow or other I think he found out about me and Nick...."

" SO? It was Brea who died first.."

" I think Brea is the one who spilled the guts. I don't know how they met, but he must've gotten it outta her somehow..." she said quietly.

" But how is he manipulating this vision thing? I know they are real, because well you know.."

" Simple Jimmy.."

" Why is he after me?" Cindy looked at him.. she looked back down at the floor..

" Because.. Because...."

Suddenly Jimmy became very weak and his breathing began to condense.... Cindy began to spin a little bit.

" Jimmy?" she asked worriedly. He looked at her and he could feel himself being pulled under. He was being consumed by something, something dark.

" Jimmy?" she asked again. She had now started to move. Just then he lashed out at her and threw her on to the floor beating on her...

" JIMMY STOP!!!" she screamed louder and louder... and then.. Black...

He saw a picture in his mind. It was a beautiful girl about the age of fifteen... she had long blonde hair.. And blue eyes.. He had never seen her before.. But she looked like an angel. He walked towards her.. Her arms were stretched out to him... and then flames threw themselves up around her.. Screaming the flames engulfed her.. And she soon was nothing more then a pile of ashes. He froze, his breath was caught in his chest cavity as he took a spot to the ashes. Sure enough. There was the mark.. A heart.. With a black dagger running through it.. And the word 'death' written in the center of it. He walked to the word. All of a sudden the design lit on fire. The flames danced in front of his eyes as though teasing him to go through them.

" Hello Jimmy.." a familiar voice spoke. He flinched at it. He knew who it was. A shadow emerged from the flame. It was Brea. She was on fire. She was on fire! She neared him. Soon enough she was like three steps away from him. Just then the flames turned.. Blood red. Her eyes lit up with red flames inside of them as well. Her black hair seemed to emerge flames from it as well. She touched his cheek. He felt a drop of blood fall from where she had touched. Luckily it wasn't a deep cut. She smiled evilly.

" I told you that you couldn't resist me.." she smiled as she touched him again. But this time, he wasn't bleeding. She fingered his chest. " I only cut when I have too.. I'm in you now, I control you.. Every part of you.." she whispered with her voice lowered and then her lips warmly kissed his cheek.

" I am nothing.." he responded.

" That's right.. James.. You are nothing.." she giggled coldly and she touched his ear with her lips. " That's right.." she said and with a mighty force pushed him unto his back. He wanted so badly to move, but before he got the chance she had jumped on him. Her thighs were straddling his. She rubbed her finger on his lips. " You are mine..." she laughed coldly and place her lips upon his. She moaned with pleasure... she pulled away and smiled.

" You know.. You taste really good.." she said and placed her lips upon his. Her hands shoved there way to the bottom of his shirt. Her tongue entered his mouth, prying as though searching for buried treasure. Spit draining from her mouth into his. She smiled devishly.

" You will never escape me James Isaac Neutron.." she laughed and kissed him once again..

He would never escape..

He would forever be a slave to Brea..

He would spend his life here.. Encased

By blood and fire.


	13. Dream

SORRY ALL! Enjoy! All my love-katie-

**Dream**

He could not move, and he could barely breathe, and his head still hurt very badly. He opened his eyes to find himself lying with his shirt ripped off, but he still was dressed from the waist down. He noted that he lay in the midst of fire and he could hear violent burning screams. He hadn't woken up from this vision yet. Maybe this meant, there was no coming back from this one. He rubbed his head and sat up. He reached for his shirt and pulled it over the top of his head. She hadn't done anything with him.. He stared at the flames dancing. He would never see Cindy again. He would never see her smiling face, or feel her warm lips.. Ever.. Again. He closed his eyes. He tried and tried to picture her smile, but a hint of red from the flames snuck in through his eyelids. He reluctantly opened his eyes. Brea wasn't even here at the moment. But it's not like he could get out. He touched his arm, to find the mark...it was so deep that it was almost part of his arm. It had a singe of orange around the edges, he didn't understand where that came from.. He touched it. He pulled his arm back at the sting of his own touch.

"There has to be a way out of here" he said as he stood up to face the flames. They were warm from where he was standing. So they had to be extremely hot up close. _No.. There is no way out. I am here forever. Forever to remain nothing. I am _nothing He snapped out of the thought. He was thinking more and more like those people that died. But he seemed to be going slower then they did. He smiled as he sat back down. _Who am I kidding? I will never get to see anyone again.. Mom.. Dad.. Carl.. Sheen.. Cindy... anyone.. I will forever be the genius.. Who killed himself.. But what did Cindy say about that Randall kid? And how does he fit into all this? And most of all, why on earth is she being so nice to me? Why? I don't understand what is happening.. _

"No one understands anything with you Neutron" said a voice. A few feet away.. Stood.. CINDY! She was in the farthest corner of the design. He stood up blinking stupidly.

"Cindy? What.. How did you?" she walked towards him.

"I'll explain later, but for now, your coming with me.." she stretched out her hand to his. He gulped. He placed his hand in hers and she squeezed it tightly. The warmth of her hand seem to spread through his cold body. She gently smiled..." Jimmy." another voice spoke softly. "Jimmy.. Please be okay Jimmy.." It was far away but it seemed to get closer and closer soon enough it was rumbling the vision away. The fire fell, the mark disappeared... his eyes shot open... Bright light was the first thing he was greeted by.

"JIMMY" a voice cried. His groggy eyes finally let everything come into view. He was in a hospital room. Lots of balloons of different colors, and he followed the voice. It was his mother. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"They thought you wouldn't come back from that one.."She said joyfully. She really meant it. And he didnt blame her, even he had started to lose hope of ever returning. She smiled again.

"Oh Jimmy, we have missed you so.." her voice cooed as she held him close.

"How long have I been under?"

"About a day.." a voice spoke softly and gently. He knew that voice anywhere.

"Cindy.."

"Hello Jimmy.." she started to walk over to his bed side.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be of celebrating that I almost died?" he asked laughing a little bit. She blushed. He had never seen her blush at one of his insults before.

"I had one already.." she seriously said. Her eyes cold.. This was not the Cindy he loved.. Just then the sparkle returned. "Just kidding with ya Neutron" she said laughing You should've seen your face. she smiled. He smiled back.

"Vortex, you are evil! I swear it.." she laughed at him and touched his blanket gently.

"Jimmy.. In all seriousness, I came here, because I need to know why you ... tried to kill me, and then the next minute were screaming out my name.." she blushed heavily. He could feel his cheeks heating up. He laughed a little bit...

"Right, about that..." he blushed a little bit. She smiled gently.

"It's okay Neutron you don't have to explain.." her hand brushed through her hair nervously.

"Right.." he looked into her green eyes, they had caught the light just right and they were sparkling mischievously. "Mom, can I talk to Cindy alone please" she stood up. She smiled and waved goodbye. Cindy shifted nervously.

"What?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"You... were telling me how Randall is involved...before I went all..."

"Oh yes, do you want to here the rest?"

"YES!" he exclaimed.

"okay okay chill Neutron.." he laughed. "It just so happens, that he is a genius, and he created something, something like a drug or something that goes into the body and somehow works it's way to the brain.. Where he can control emotions and feelings.."

"But what about Brea? Both you and me saw her.."

"Or someone that looks a lot like her.."

"But why, what did he have against those other people like Brittany.."

"People I care about Neutron.. Don't you get it?" she squirmed.

"Care? You care about me?"

"Yes, we are friends you know.."she laughed a little bit. He looked at her.

"But how do we stop him?" he asked

"There has to be a way.. she replied. Then after a pause contributed another piece of information. Only you can think of something Jimmy.. You are the only other genius I know.."

"But I am under the curse.."

"Exactly. You can find it's weaknesses. He is only human. He had to have made a mistake somewhere.."

"Right.. I'll get on it.."

"Good, I'll try to find some stuff as well.. But for now.. Go back to sleep Neutron.. You need your restshe touched his hand briefly. Why was she flirting with him so much lately?"

"Cindy.."

"Yea"

"You are wonderful.. For being here I mean. Not a lot of people would have this kind of.."

"Shut up Neutron.. Forget it.." she smiled and waved goodbye and he watched her shadow walk away.

"You are more then wonderful.. Your perfect.. I love you.."he whispered. He lay his head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling.

"Right.. Now.. How do I figure this out.." he asked himself.

"Maybe love is the key.. He created in hate.. a voice spoke gently. He turned his head. A gentle white figure caressed the wall." She came closer.

"Hello Brea..." he said softly. She walked to his bed. She placed her hand on his.

"I see you made it out.."

"Just barely.." he replied looking at his feet.

"Because you saw Cindy.."

"Yes..."

"Like I said, the power of love..."

"There is no way that is possible.."

"But why not? Those other people didn't have anyone to love! Her creator didn't... he was turned down by the person he loved.."

"But all those popular people.."

"I had no one to love... neither did Henry or anyone else. Yes he may have had a girlfriend, but that doesn't mean it was love, his parents were split up.. He really felt.. Unloved.."

"That can't be possible. Love, is something.. When two people feel the same thing for each other.. Then it's love.."

"NO! There are cases where the love may never be returned! Yet it still prevails! Love is the strongest emotion a person can feel Jimmy! Look at your parents.. They have had troubles ample enough.. And they love each other still.. Love is something that you find once in a lifetime.. If only live people knew how much they don't know.. How they are blind.."

"But it just doesn't fit"

"It's a suggestion, think on it.."

"But that unreturned love, it only happens in fiction, in fairy tales..."

"Fairy tales are based on human emotions.." she said more darkly.

"But, they have magical fairies... and witches.. And curses.. And a kiss to wake a sleeping beauty.."

"Fairy tales are based on human emotions.." Jimmy sighed deeply.

"Right.." he knew he could not fight with her. She smiled brightly. She bent down and kissed his forehead. "I know what you feel Jimmy. I know... just remember that. I feel all you do.. I feel your love for her. You love her... you can't listen to the never ending doubting side of you.. It is love.."

"How do I know that? How can I be certain.."

"Listen to your heart.. You did it in the vision..do it here.. In real life.."

"YOU don't make any sense BREA"

"I'm not supposed to.. she laughed a little bit...Remember.. Love as a possibitly.."

"But.. It just doesn't fit..." he said and turned.. But she was gone. He laughed a little bit.

"It just doesn't fit.. " he said to the nothingness that surrounded him.

"Something just doesn't fit..." he said again. The silence surrounded him. He stared at the wall again. He found his eyes drooping.. But he was scared to ever sleep again. He forced his eyes back open. "But for now.. Go back to sleep Neutron.. You need your rest.." he thought of her voice speaking gently. His eyes began to droop once more. But this time, he was not afraid. He was ready to surrender. He watched as Cindy lead him on... to dream..

To dream of better things

to dream of things past

to dream of things to come

to dream...

Of... Love.


	14. You!

**You**

Okay.. I really don't understand why all these numbers show up! Really sorry about that! Hope everyone likes this chapter! All my love-Katie-

NO OWN JIMMY!

He stood facing the empty room. He was leaving his imprisonment.. had been here a total of three days. He had many visits, but none from Cindy since the one two days before. He hadn't any nightmares either. He took the card from his bedside. It was a card that had been signed by all his peers.

Get well Jimmy-Cindy-

He noted the gentle hand of hers. He had never seen her handwriting before. Maybe eons and eons ago. He took some of the chocolates and gifts he received, but that card, would be his favorite. He smiled and stuffed it into the new science book that his parents bought him. He smiled warmly. He closed it tightly shut.

"Right, I think I have got everything now"

"Okay then, lets go.." he looked at the bed he had been confined to for three days.

"Right.." he said with smiling. They drove home in silence. Jimmy couldn't help but stare out the window. The snow was melting beautifully now like the ice around Cindy's heart seemed to be. He smiled. He had never realized just how beautiful spring was... how just like he.. It was. Hiding under the snow and cold... he would eventually bloom, with all the colors of the world. With, or without Cindy, there was hope for him. Somewhere... he stared at the window pane harder. He touched it softly... He saw her face engraved on the glass. Her green eyes looked at him... she smiled.

"Neutron.." she softly said.

"Cindy.." he said.. she stretched out her hand and touched his. He intertwined his fingers softly with hers.

"Jimmy.." she smiled again. Then she moved forward and softly and touched his lips with hers.

"We're here Jimmy!" his mothers voice called him from his daze out the window.

"Right.."he said and opened the door. He was home. He went inside. He could smell the beautiful scent of his family. He dumped his stuff on the nearby couch. After nearly thinking he would never return.. This was beautiful.. He was surprised with the emotions that all of his thoughts provoked. A tear fell on his cheek.

"Welcome home Jimmy.." his mother cooed and kissed the top of his head.

"Yea.. I missed this place.." he said warmly. She touched him again. Her hand was upon his mark. He noted that it seemed to grow dimmer. But, he ignored the facts that were right in front of him. Almost as an act of unwillingness.

"Right.. Well I have to go to my lab and see if I can find anything else.."

"Of course, go on.." He hurriedly ran outside and entered his lab. He fell on the hard floor. Goddard stirred and then waking, he ran toward him and licked him furiously. Laughing heartily Jimmy said.

"Yes, hello boy.." he said as he patted his head. He stood and sat on the chair. His blank computer screen was a warming site. He smiled warmly.

"and so it begins again.." his voice said to the darkness around him. He clicked the mouse. His research began.. Again.

_Well, if this Randall kid is involved. He must've had a reason for killing Brea.._ He thought of the options. They were few. _Well, maybe he cared for Brea... but no one hardly knew Brea. Something just doesn't fit... _he stared at the computer... Furiously he threw his fist on the table. The table shook a bit and a paper fell off, he picked it up and stared at it.. it was in his handwriting. RESEARCH- DD. He had forgotten that with all that had been surrounding him. _Who did she say it was? _He tried to jog his memory. He closed his eyes and saw Breas image.

_"I mean, I had better go, now DD, she was my great aunt. And they find nothing on her because well, she kinda .. Was put in an insane asylum under the name Beatrice Nelson. So, there, I8217;ve helped you. Do you believe that I'm not evil yet"_

Her voice spoke gently. He opened his eyes and he looked at his wrist. The angel was bright again. Brea was communicating with him again. She was helping him...

"Why.. Thank you.. Brea.." he laughed again. He stared at the screen. He clicked it, and on the empty space. He typed in Beatrice Nelson. He pressed the search button. It popped up with options. Old newspaper entries were most dominant.

'Millionaire.. Goes insane after death of sister.' More information-

He clicked on it astounded. He read.

_**The richest women in Littleton has been pronounced legally unstable, and is being moved to a mental institution as quickly as possible. Apparently her psychologist, says that she had no feeling of being unstable, but only till recently after the death of her sister had she 8216;lost it8217;. We have done much research on the sister to find exactly how she died. It was said that her twin sister, Janine Nelson-Felon was killed in a car accident last year about this time. She had one small daughter named Brea. The girl will be staying with her god-parents which have been chosen for her as the Marigolds of Retroville. Our prayers will be with her for sure. Our prayers are with Beatrice as well. For now, Beatrice will be locked in Retrovilles insane asylum. Where she will be kept until further notice. Why Retroville? This is a direct quote from Beatrice herself.**_

_**"I must be with my sister! I MUST BE WITH HER! SHE WILL BE HARMED!"**_

_**We just laugh at this subject and put her there to shut her up. Beatrices fortune on the other hand, will go to Brea as soon as she is old enough to take it.**_

The article ended abruptly. He laughed at it. Maybe there was more to this whole affair then what seemed. But what on earth did this Randall have to do with it? Why did he kill Brea?

Next he went back to the search page, it was mostly the same article, he found more information, like where the two were buried, and were there fortune was hidden. It was in the Retroville Bank. BRAIN BLAST! It was as if he was hit by lightning he grabbed his coat hastily. He threw it on and hurried out the door. He was nearly running now. He finally arrived at the local bank. He budged through the people and he could hear them yelling at him.

"Right.. Sorry! In a hurry here" he said urgently. Out of the breath the teller stared at him.

"I am.. Here to find some information on a person named, Beatrice Nelson.." he said hastily. She eyed him over her spectacles.

"Why may I ask? A boy about your age and demanded to know the air to the fortune.. You aren't going to do that are you?"

"WHO WAS THAT?" he asked pounding his fist into the shelf.

"I dunno... I didn't see his face.." he smiled. He was on to something.

"Why? What is it?"

"This may have something to do with the suicides that have been taking place.."

"How the .."

"Will you give me the information.."

"Yes, just a moment.." she spun around and searched the many folders. She pulled out one that was black. She handed it to him.

"Give it back soon though.. Now be off with you.."

"Thank you so much! You have helped the whole town of Retroville"..he cried happily and ran out the door. He found a nearby bench and sat down on it. Things sure could move fast... he needed Cindy. She would want to know about this. He stood back up and ran.. And ran as fast as he could back home. He raced through the door and reached for the phone, breathless, and confused he dialed Cindy's number. It rang and rang..

"Hello" her voice spoke.

"CINDY! GET OVER HERE NOW!"

"Sheesh! Okay Neutron!" he hung up and sure about a second later the door swung open.

"What is it?" she asked. Her hair was wet, she stood there in blue jeans with a rip right in the knee area, and a red top.

"Look what I found.." he said happily as he waved the folder in front of her..

"What is it?" she asked taking it from him. He neared her as she opened it.

"Oh my gosh!" she saw the articles of money, and of riches and her mouth gaped open.

"We have found that Brea was rich.. But what does that have to do with you and me?" he asked as he studied the papers.

"I may know.."she said quietly.

"What aren't you telling me Vortex?" he asked her demandingly.

"Right.."she paused" Well, Randall mentioned her once.."

"Who?"

"Brea.."

"HE WHAT?" he said as he backed off a little bit. She looked into his eyes.

"He said that he had met her before, and she was the only one that he knew here..."

"How did they meet?"

"No idea.."she said unsurely.

"Wait, who are Randalls parents?"

"I dont know.. I know his uncle is this Mr. Marigold guy..." Jimmys jaw dropped.

"WHO DID YOU JUST SAY"

"His uncle was named Mr. Marigold.."

"And he liked you right"

"Yes, but.. What does that have to do with anything?"

"They knew each other.. They... knew each other! She was staying at his uncles house Cindy! I think I've figured it out!" he shined brightly with the news. She stared at him confused.

"FOLLOW ME VORTEX!" he yelled at her. She followed him down the tube to his lab.

Once they were down in the depths of his lab.

"Neutron.. I dont get it! Whats going on?"

"A plan! A bad plan! A SCAM, OBSESSION.."he yelled as he turned toward.

"OBSESSION OF WHAT?" she yelled back as she reddened in the face.

"YOU!" he oozed with joy.

"Me?" she asked as she blushed. He smiled and calmly replied..

"You.."


	15. New Begginings

This is the last chapter.. And it's extra long! So be ready! Enjoy! All my love-Katie-

**New Beginnings**

" I don't understand Nuetron! How am I involved in this?" he clicked on the search page. RICHARD MARIGOLD.

Names popped up like daises.

' Richard Marigold.. Genius.. Engaged..'

" JUST AS I THOUGHT!" he yelled happily. He clicked on it.

" What is it Nuetron? What did you find?"

" This!" he said as he pointed to the screen. Sure enough there it was in bold print.

' Richard Marigold, engaged to Brea Felon from Retroville..'

" His uncle.. Must've known about the money.. Since they were Breas legal guardians. Well somehow he found out.. And out of selfishness...Richard asked Brea to marry him.. And she accepted.."

" WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ME?" she yelled. He smiled brightly. He walked towards her.

" Then, he met you..."

" He didn't say he was engaged.."

" Exactly!" she looked at him coldly.

" Don't you get it? He killed her.. Not only for her money, but because he met you! "

" But, what about her legal guardians had to suspect!"

" They trusted him! He 'loved' her! He wouldn't have hurt a fly in their eyes.." he moved closer to her.

" But I denied him a long time before she committed suicide!"

" He loved you... remember? He was probably insane Cindy! He would stop at nothing.. He's a genius! You said so yourself!"

" I don't get it! She was single.."

" They kept it secret.. They would be condemned.. That young.."

" What? But why would he kill her? And cover it up?"

" MY GOSH CINDY! DON'T YOU GET IT! HE LOVED YOU! LOVED YOU! HE WAS CRAZY ABOUT YOU! YOU DENIED HIM! HE WAS GETTING REVENGE! HE knew.. That... she was dark.. No one would suspect.. He was planning this.. Ever since you denied him.. He had to have been.." she stood in awe. She moved towards him.

" Of course.. How did.. I not..." she said sadly.

" I have caused so much pain.. How is this possible?" she started to cry softly.

" Cindy, it's alright.. It's not your fault!" he calmly said.

" YES! YES IT IS! If I had accepted him.. No one would've died.. You wouldn't be dying.." She said crying more freely.

" CINDY! You couldn't have! You didn't love him! You loved Nick! No one blames you for this!" he said his voice slightly raised.

" No Neutron..."

" What? What did I get wrong?"

" I never loved Nick..."

" What?" he asked confused. She walked towards him again.

" Nick was never marked was he? I told you.. It's people I cared about.. That I love..." she said quietly. He looked at her confused.

" Look at your arm.." she said moving even closer. He could begin to see her green abyss's of eyes more clearly now as she moved from the shadows. He looked at his arm. He bore the mark..

" So?"

" Oh Jimmy.. You would think.. It would be obvious.."

" It's not! Did I do something to him?"

" NO! JIMMY! I TOLD HIM NO!"

" Yes.."

" I SAID I COULDN'T I LOVED SOMEONE ELSE.. ANOTHER BOY!" she said tears falling from her eyes. She now stood so close to him, he could smell her Vanilla perfume very easily.

" I told him.. I loved..." she blushed. " I told him I loved... you..." she said the blush on her cheeks was now evident.

" WHAT?" he asked his jaw dropped.

" I TOLD HIM I LOVED YOU! JUST LIKE I TOLD BREA! MANY MANY EONS AGO!"

" Why? Why did you do that?"

Through her falling tears she sniffled.

" Because.. It's the truth.. I LOVE YOU JIMMY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! More then the stars.. More then air! I LOVE YOU DAY AND NIGHT! 24/7! I LOVE YOU! I think of you! I KNOW YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! You can't possibly.. Know.." she said as her tears continued to fall. He didn't even respond. He just smiled and pulled her into a warm embrace... he pulled back a little bit. His hand on her face.

" I love you Jimmy.." " I mean.. I know you can't feel the same..and and and.." she was stuttering..He didn't even respond.. He lowered his lips.. the magnetism was stronger then he had ever felt with anyone ever before. His lips softly then brushed up against hers. The swirling colors surrounded him once again... he glided his hand to support her neck area. Her hands had found there way to the back of his neck. Honey dripping silently from her lips onto his.The passion began to build in the moment... HE LOVED HER... She pulled away softly and gently. Reluctant for her moment to end.

" What was that?" she asked blushing. He kissed her forehead. Lowered his lips to her ear. " A kiss..." " There's something you should know..." he kissed her cheek. " I love you to Cindy...I have loved you since the day I met you.. Since then.. I've loved you so.." she gasped.

" You can't be serious!" her voice cried.

" I am.." he kissed her neck softly. She moaned in pleasure.

" Thank you Jimmy! I LOVE YOU!" she nearly screamed as she pulled his lips to hers. Passion hidden in it. He felt so wanted, so loved, unlike he ever had before.

" Aww.. How cute! The couple has solved the mystery!" a boy's voice spoke.

Cindy pulled away. Jimmy looked over and from the shadows emerged a boy with red hair and blue eyes. Randall...

" But I believe you missed a few details!" out of the darkness a girl that looked almost identical to Brea stood to the side of him. She pushed Cindy to the floor and grabbed Jimmy in a fast moment.

" JIMMY!" she cried. Randall smiled at her.

" Hello my darling miss me?" he laughed coldly.

" RANDALL LET HIM GO!"

" Ah but why? You denied me love! Why can't I kill the boy who stole it from me!"

" I LOVE HIM!" she cried as the girl behind Jimmy pulled a knife.. The knife. Breas knife.

" How did you get in here?"

" I'VE WATCHED YOUR HOUSE EVER SINCE SHE TOLD ME!" He laughed coldly. Tears were freely running from Cindys eyes now.

" Randall stop this nonsense! PLEASE!" she screamed.

" NO! He is going to die! My vision didn't kill him!"

" Why didn't it work Randall? Why didn't it kill him?"

" Duh! I created it out of revenge and hate for you! He loved you! He beat it by that.. And that alone..." Jimmy stared in unbelief.. It made sense. Brea.. She was telling the truth..

" NO! I won't let you hurt him!" she said.

" Either agree to marry me or die!" he said forcefully as he took her wrist. And threw her to Jimmy. " Say goodbye to him!" he said again."

She was standing right in front of him. She touched his face with her hand.

" I can't let them hurt you.. I love you!" she paused" I can't let them hurt you!" she smiled devishly. She kissed his lips passionately. He kissed her right back. Shepulled him farther into the kiss... He couldn't even remember where he was at. But, then he heard Randall shift uncomfortably. He could feel her tears. Then he knew what she was going to do.

" CINDY NO!" he yelled as she turned to Randall.

" I WILL NEVER BE WITH YOU! NEVER LOVE YOU! NEVER!"

" YOU'VE CHOSEN DEATH THEN!"

" JIMMY AND I.. WE WILL BE TOGETHER IN HEAVEN!" she yelled back. Tears still fell from her eyes. He pointed the gun at her. His finger on the trigger. Jimmy struggled with the lady behind him.

" NO! DON'T HURT HER! I DESERVE TO BE THE ONE SHOT!" He yelled. Randall froze his finger still on the trigger. He then clunked Cindy over the head.

" Your right Neutron.. After your dead.. She.. Won't have you to love anymore.." he faced him. He took the knife from his accomplis. " I will make it look just like the others.. And Cindy.. Can be.. Brainwashed.." he laughed coldly.

" You will never be remembered.." he said.

" And she will never love you...as she loved me!" he responded. Randall raised the knife and was about to stab when all of a sudden a bright light surrounded him. Brea in all her glory appeared in front of him.

" I WILL NOT LET YOU GO ANY FURTHER!"

" I GOT RID OF YOU!"

" Yes! And people missed the signs! The mark was your family's symbol. The heart with the dagger at least. YOU wrote death on my arm! YOU did it all! YOU WROTE THOSE ON MY NOTEBOOK... YOU DID IT ALL. YOU READ MY POEMS AND WROTE BURNED OUT STARS!"

" They never found prints!"

" Because you invented those invisible hands! I will not let you kill this boy! He loves her, and she loves him!"

" NO! SHE doesn't.. she loves me!"

" NO! NO ONE LOVES YOU! YOU ARE TO COLD!" she yelled back at him. Her glory burned brighter. " I LOVE HIM! GOD LOVES HIM! WE LOVE HIM! CINDY LOVES HIM! HIS FAMILY.. HIS FRIENDS.. THEY LOVE HIM!" her voice spoke with a deep authority now. Randall shook with fear.

" Go! And never return!" she spoke fiercely.

" NO!" he ran at her... she touched his face. He began to burn as though he was being touched by flames. But these flames weren't orange.. They were bright white.

" BURN! BURN IN THE PAIN YOU HAVE CAUSED! THIS IS LOVE! THIS IS LOVE ! TRUE LOVE! NOT SELFISH LOVE!" she called as finally Randall fell to the floor and was engulfed and in a bright flash.. Was .. Gone.. Jimmy realized that Randall's accomplis had run for it. His hands were free. He looked at her. Mouth hanging open, and for a moment, he was speechless. But he broke the silence with a small cry.

" Brea!" he said and he hugged her tightly.

" There, you are free..." she smiled and touched his cheek.

" How can I thank you?"

"Jimmy, I am love.. I am love.. Don't you understand?" all of a sudden the Brea in front of him disappeared. Instead stood a beautiful angel with golden hair and blue eyes. Like the one he had seen burn up in his vision.

" But Brea..."

" Simply a vision... I can not reveal myself until my mission is completed.."

" But why her?"

" So you would let me get close to you... you knew her partially Neutron.."

" I still don't understand.."

" Your not supposed to Jimmy..In this life you never will..." she smiled kindly at him. She kissed his cheek. " Now go.. And check.. On the future Mrs. Neutron.." and in a flash she was gone. He raced over to the lifeless body of Cindy. He held her in his arms. She groaned.

" Jimmy? JIMMY!" she sprung up, " YOUR ALRIGHT!" she cried as she embraced him tightly.

" Yes. Every things all right now Cindy.. Everything is over..." he whispered into her ear.

As he held her she whispered. " I love you.."

" I love you to Cindy.. So much... Will you go out with me?" he asked nervously. She smiled.

" Yes, I would love to.." she said softly. He kissed her softly. She had wrapped her arms around him tightly. And he held her waist. He loved her. He loved her so much. The future Mrs. Neutron..? He laughed. He would see.. See what happened.

No one was told what happened, they only knew that no more deaths had taken place.And no one remembered the scare.. of the suicide note...Years later, sure enough, Love's prediction came true. Cindy and Jimmy were married on a beach. With six people. One of which.. No one could see but Cindy and Jimmy... it was a girl.. With blonde hair.. And sharp blue eyes.

Hate had destroyed so much

now love..

Had replaced the destruction

with beauty and new beginnings...


End file.
